Classmate
by Hsh623
Summary: Sehun merupakan murid baru harus berurusan dengan kingka bernama Kai. Boy x Boy, Kaihun.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun POV

(KAIHUN)

Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, aku baru pindah ke seoul bulan ini, hari ini aku akan masuk ke sekolah baruku, SMA XOXO, aku melalui koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan ku masuki.'kelas 2-2' itu kata kepala sekolah, kelas yang ada di ujung koridor yang kulalui, pas sekali bel masuk pun berbunyi semua murid pun berhambur untuk masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing, aku menunggu guru masuk ke dalam kelas agar tidak gugup, aku pandangi penampilanku di kaca jendela, penampilanku dengan rambut silver yang agak acak-acakan, gayaku memang begitu tapi bajuku rapih dengan kacamata tebal, ya, aku bisa dibilang Nerd. Gurupun masuk, aku mengikuti dari jauh," semuanya harap tenang, kita kedatangan kawan baru jauh jauh dari busan, silahkan masuk oh sehunssi" kata saem, aku masuk dengan gugup, aku mencoba membungkukkan badan,"perkenalkan, aku oh sehun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" kataku, walau sudah tidak membungkuk, wajahku tetap ku arahkan kebawah, setelah itu saem pun menunjukkan tempat dudukku, dan tempat itu satu satunya bangku yang kosong, tetapi seorang anak laki laki berdiri, anak laki laki yang akan menjadi teman sebangkuku,"saem, aku tidak mau sebangku dengan si cupu itu" tunjuk anak laki laki itu kearahku, "tetapi Tao, cuma bangku di sampingmu yang kosong" balas saem, anak laki laki bernama Tao itu jengah karena dia tau saemnya itu tak akan memenuhi permintaannya dia membiarkan aku duduk di sampingnya, sebelum aku hampir mendudukan bokongku, pria yang ada dibelakangku, pria? Ya dia sangat manly sampai sampai aku memanggilnya pria, dia berdiri dan bilang "Tao, kau tak mau duduk dengannya kan? Ya sudah biar aku yang duduk disitu" kata pria itu, Tao sangat bahagia dan langsung menyambar tasnya, "benerankan Hyung?" Tanya Tao, diabalas dengan anggukan. Pria itu duduk disampingku, aku merasa kikuk karena dari gayanya, dia seperti kingka sekolah ini, aku hanya mendiami dia, dia juga mendiamiku."namaku Kim Jongin, panggil aku Kai, aku hanya sedang bosan duduk dengan pria kecil itu, entah kenapa sedang muak, aku memperkenalkan diri bukan pertanda teman, cuman ingin memberitahu supaya kau tak macam macam denganku, supaya kelak kau tak menyesal" kata Kai dengan ketus, aku hanya menengguk ludah suaranya sangat berat dan menyeramkan tapi sexy, betul betul kingka sejati, teringat dengan kata Kai akupun menoleh kebelakang melihat orang yang dimaksud Kai, dia pria manis bermata bulat, kenapa pria yang baik baik seperti dia bisa duduk bareng Kai, apalagi tadi Kai bilang bosan, berarti dia sudah lama duduk dengan Kai? Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik dengan pria bernama Kai padahal dia sudah mengancamku, akupun termenung, padahal aku harusnya belajar di hari pertama, tapi Kai membuatku pikiranku melayang dan canggung, sedangkan orang yang kupikirkan bisa bisanya tidur dengan tenang di tengah pelajaran, Kai memang Bad Boy sekolah ini.

-Skip Time-

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, keajaiban apa yang sedang terjadi Kai langsung bangun dan bangkit pergi keluar kelas, bersama dengan orang orang dengan tampang sangar seperti dirinya termasuk si Tao itu. Aku menghela napas, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega, duduk beberapa jam denganny bisa bisa membuatku sesak napas, tiba tiba ada yang menepuk punggungku, "hai, anak baru bagaimana rasanya duduk bareng the King of XOXO HS,Kai?" Tanya laki laki ini,"sorry, kalo ngagetin, kenalin nama ku Byun Baekhyun, ingat Baekhyun, bukan bacon,oke" kata Baekhyun, lucu sekali plus cerewet banget, akupun mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, dia malah menarik tanganku, "ayo ke kantin" ajaknya. Ketika kami menuju kantin betapa kagetnya kami melihat suara orang berteriak teriak seperti... Suara Kai, kamipun penasaran menerobos masuk ke kerumunan, betapa kagetnya kami Kai mencoba untuk meninju pria bermata bulat yang merupakan teman sebangkunya yang dulu, mata Kai yang sudah merah, dan pria itu yang terlihat menangis, sungguh adegan yang dramatis, apa yang sebernanya terjadi.

Sehun POV

Tidak ada yang berani melerai mereka berdua, bukannya aku pahlawan di siang bolong hanya saja tangan ku gatal melihat ini, aku kasihan dengan laki laki itu, aku langsung menarik laki laki itu dari genggaman Kai, aku membawanya lari sekuat tenaga, untung saja Kai tidak mengejar karena maaih terbawa amarah dia membiarkan kami pergi, oh, tidak lupa dengan Baekhyun yang mengikuti kami dari belakang. Aku melihat tangga menuju atap sekolah, kamipun sampai diatap sekolah dan istirahat,"Gila lo,hun, lo mau cari mati sama Kai" teriak Baekhyun, aku hanya mendiamkannya memang dari tadi aku belum bicara dengan Baekhyun, dia aja yang sok akrab, laki laki yang ku bawa lari memukul kepalaku,"idiot!" Teriaknya, WTH, sudah ditolongi bukan bilang terima kasih malah memukul orang, tak sopan. Untung aku orangnya irit bicara, aku hanya diam saja, laki laki itupun turun dari atap sekolah, aneh sekali. "Dia siapa?" Tanyaku, akhirnya aku buka mulut, "dia Do Kyungsoo, teman masa kecil Kai, satu satunya orang baik baik yang dekat dengan Kai, tapi memang akhir akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar entah karena apa, buktinya Kai rela duduk samamu padahal katanya dari SD, Kai selalu duduknya sama Kyungsoo" cerita Baekhyun panjang x lebar, aku mengangguk paham, Childhood friend yang sedang bertengkar rupanya, aku sungguh penasaran dengan yang namanya Kai itu seperti apa, jadi, aku bertanya kepada Baekhyun, dan dia menjawab...

-Cerita Baekhyun tentang Kai-

Sebelum Kai masuk sekolah SMA XOXO adalah tempat yang damai dan tentram, semenjak dia masuk, dia selalu membuat ulah, seperti bolos sekolah, kalau masuk nanti tidur di kelas, buat war dengan sekolah lain membully orang yang tidak ia sukai, dan banyak hal yang dia lakukan, tapi tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya karena kepala sekolahpun takut dengannya. Kyungsoolah satu satunya orang yang dekat dengannya, yang mau diajak bicara dengan kepala dingin, Kyungsoo bagaikan pawang seorang Kai, dan akhirnya akhir akhir ini mereka berdua seperti menjauh, Kaipun tak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun

-The End Baekhyun Story-

Aku hanya mengangguk paham, tadi ada bagian yang kuingat dia akan membully orang yang dia tidak sukai, berarti segera dia akan membullyku karena aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak dia suka, Gawat, semoga tuhan masih sayang padaku, dan membuat Kai berkepala dingin serta memaafkan ku, Amin, akupun kembali ke kelas bersama Baekhyun dengan mengendap endap menghindari Kai. Ketika di kelas, dewi fortuna memang menyayangi sehun kqli ini, Kai dkk tidak ada di kelas, setidaknya dia bisa tenang untuk sementara, hari pertama di sekolah yang begitu mengerikan.

End of Sehun POV

Author POV

Flashback-ketika sehun membawa kabur Kyungsoo-

Kai hanya melihat punggung Kyungsoo dari jauh, dia menghela nafas, bukannya dia tidak bisa mengejar tapi malas karena dia takut, ya seorang Kai takut melukai Do Kyungsoo. Kai tidak tahu sejak kapan muncul perasaan hangat saat bersama Kyungsoo, tapi ia yakin ini cinta, karena dia bukan anak kecil, dia selalu menerima kyungsoo apa adanya, menurutinya, demi memenangkan hatinya, hingga 2 bulan yang lalu, Kai ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, ya, dia melakukannya tapi kyungsoo menolaknya dengan alasan bagi Kyungsoo, Kai hanyalah adiknya, semenjak hari itu Kaipun bersikap dingin dan mulai mencari perhatian kyungsoo menunjukan bahwa dia pantas jadi pacarnya, hingga kemarin malam, Kai datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk meminta bantuan mengerjakan PR, Kai terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bercinta dengan pria di ruang tamu?! Kemana Kyungsoonya yang polos dengan mata bulat imutnya itu? Dia sangat marah dan menghajar pria itu, paginya Kai dan Kyungsoo tak berbicara, Kai pindah tempat duduk, disaat di kantin itu terjadi karena Kai marah Kyungsoo berani duduk disampingnya, dia hanya marah karena orang yang paling ia sayangi mengkhianatinya. Dan

Sekarang Kai cabut dari sekolahnya toh tidak ada yang berani memarahinya, dia sedang ada di markas gankny bersama teman temannya, Tao, Chanyeol, Kris, dan Luhan. Dia sedang bermabuk mabukkan sambil memikirkan masalahya dengan Kyungsoo tadi, Kai tersenyum mengingat anak baru yang nekat menganggu acaranya tadi, dia akan bahagia dikhianati Kyungsoo karena dia sudah punya mainan baru, berani macam macam dengannya harus menerima akibatnya, dia sudah tak sabar menunggu esok hari dan menghancurkan kacamata si cupu itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun POV

Aku memakan sarapanku dengan lambat, sengaja, untuk membuang waktuku, aku tak mau jumpa Kai, pasti dia bakal marah. Jantungku tak bisa tenang bahkan aku hampir menjatuhkan piringku, ibukupun memarahi kecerobohanku, malas dengar omelannya akupun langsung ke sekolah, ketika aku baru jalan beberapa blok dari rumah, seorang pria yang tingginya bagai tiang listrik mencegat jalanku," kau oh sehun,kan?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk, dia menarikku untuk menaiki motornya karena kalah dengan tenaganya, aku hanya bisa pasrah,"aku Kris, ketua OSIS, aku dengar dari kepala sekolah kau adalah murid teladan di sekolahmu yang dulu, makanya kau dapat menjadi contoh yang baik untuk mahluk yang satu ini" ucap Kris sambil mengendarai motornya, memang betul bahwa aku adalah murid teladan, tunggu dia bilang aku bisa jadi contoh untuk mahluk? Mahluk apa?."kau pasti bingungkan? Tugasmu gampang cuman membuat dia kembali ke jalan yang benar dalam 3 bulan, selepas itu kalau gagal, yah, dia bakal di DO, tapi kalau berhasil malah bagus, dan tugas pertamamu memastikan dia tidak bolos, selamat berjuang" ujar Kris panjang lebar, dan menurunkanku di depan rumah mewah, aku hanya diam karena aku masih memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Kris tadi, tanpa sadar Kris sudah melajukan kencang motornya, aku masih terdiam di depan pagar rumah mewah itu, sebetulnya siapa dia itu?

Aku menghela nafas panjang, setelah terdiam 5 menit, aku mulai memencet belnya, tidak ada jawaban, ada firasat burukku tentang rumah ini, layar intercompun menyala muncullah seorang pria tua dengan jas,"anda siapa?" Tanyanya, "saya temannya pemilik rumah" kataku, hei, kalian ingat aku tak tahu siapa orang yang harus kubimbing ini! Pria tua itu langsung menghilang untuk beberapa saat dan muncul lagi "silahkan masuk,tuan" kata pria itu, aku masuk ke gerbang, wah, ini gila, rumahnya bagaikan rumah ratu Elizabeth, aku terkagum kagum sampai pria tua tadi menyadarkanku, dia menuntunku ke tempat yang katanya kamar tidur tuan rumah, kembali rasa takutku keluar. Pria tua itu meninggalkanku di pintu kamar tuannya, aku mengetuk pintu tetapi tidak ada sahutan, aku mencoba mengetuk terus menerus hingga muncul suara entah darimana berkata "dilarang masuk ke kamarnya tuan Kai!" aku bergidik ngeri, tunggu dulu Kai, Kai! Aku langsung lari menjauh tak tahu arah, aku terlalu panik, aku terus berlari, tapi aku seperti ditarik karena aku kembali lagi ke pintu kamarnya Kai, beralari lagi, kembali lagi, akupun kelelahan dan melihat jam sudah 08.30, aku tak mungkin ke sekolah lagi, aku mendudukan diriku di lantai, kenapa aku tak berfikir kalau orang itu Kai, bukannya dialah yang perlu diperbaiki otak dan sifatnya, aku memukul kepala ke arah meja, betapa bodohnya aku, segerombolan wanita dengan pakaian maid datang mengelilingiku, mereka menarikku, bukannya aku tak bisa mengelak, tapi sangat ramai aku tak bisa mengelak, tuhan cobaan apaan ini!

End of Sehun POV

Kai POV

Aku tertawa melihat si cupu albino itu di tarik oleh para maidku, aku sudah tak sabar melihat hasil karya mereka, aku sedang ada di ruang cctv yang ada di dalam rumahku mengawasi dia yang seperti orang linglung, lucu sekali, itu akibat dari mengganggu seorang Kai, harus bersedia menjadi mainanku."Tuan, kenapa kau senang sekali?" Tanya pria tua yang berstatus pelayan pribadiku, apa rasa senangku begitu keliatan, aku langsung balik ke mode stoicku sambil berdehem."Tuan anda mau apain teman anda itu?" Tanyanya, aku tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "kau ikuti saja permainanku tuan Kang, lebih baik kau temui si cupu albino itu sekarang dan lakukan hal yang sesuai dengan yang sudah kurencanakan" kataku dan melenggang pergi ke kamarku untuk melaksanakan rencanaku, tuan Kang memberi hormat kepadaku seperti biasa, tuan Kang juga keluar dari ruang cctv.

End of KAI pov

Sehun POV

Aku... Aku! didandani layaknya maid wanita sama mereka dan entah tuhan mengutukku, aku tak punya tenaga untuk melawan mereka, penampilanku menggunakan wig twintail dengan pakaian maid mini, sungguh memalukan, aku hanya bisa memandangi diriku di kaca dengan pandangan kosong, mereka juga menarik kacamataku dan memakaikanku benda yang bernama softlens, aku mencoba memberontak dan mendapati aungan singa dari salah satu dari mereka, aku kembali diam dan pasrah. Beberapa menit kemudian, pria tua yang tadi pagi datang menemuiku, "tuan, aku Kang, pelayan pribadi tuan Kai, saya mendengar anda memiliki tugas untuk membimbing tuan Kai dan melayani tuan Kai, jadi sebagai pelayan tuan Kai anda harus pakai seragam ini, maaf telah buat anda bingung, sekarang ana bisa membangunkannya" ucapanya dan melenggang pergi, what?! aku seorang pembimbing bukan pelayan si hitam itu, malah harus bangunin dia lagi pakai pakaian kayak gini, mukaku sebagai murid teladan mau diletak dimana, jantungku kenapa terus berdegup kencang, semua maid itu selesai mengerjaiku dan mengantarkanku kekamar Kai, sebelum masuk aku mengambil nafas panjang.

Aku mengetuk pintunya, tak ada jawaban, para maid bilang masuk saja, akupun masuk dengan takut takut seperti maling jemuran orang. Tara! Tuan Kai kesayangan kita semua sedang bobok ganteng pemirsa, aku mendekatinya, sungguh selain muka nistanya, dia juga bisa memiliki wajah manis kalau tidur, wait, oh sehun singkirkan pikiranmu itu, orang yang kau hadapi adalah pencabut nyawamu kelak, aku mencoba untuk membangunkannya dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tak berhasil, aku pun berteriak di telinganya, tak mau bangun juga, akupun mencoba membangunkan dia dengan segala cara, mulai narik selimut, menghidupkan lagu metal, karaoke dangdut mendadak dan beberapa freestyle, hasilnya tetap nihil, kupingnya ini terbuat dari apa sih, kulihat lagi jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan jam 2 siang, oh hebat, oh sehun si murid teladan telah bolos seharian demi mahluk hitam jelek ini, aku menyerah dan duduk disamping ranjangnya, kelelahan mungkin? Aku sedang merenungkan kebohongan apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibuku dan hukuman apa dari sekolah karena anak baru kayakku berani bolos di hari kedua sekolah, ingat ya hari kedua loh, kayaknya aku perlu masuk koran sindo dan dapat ceramahan dari kak seto, wait, inikan di korea, otakku pun makin ngawur, dukk! Kepalaku sakit ditendang oleh seseorang, aku menoleh, oh yang mulia raja sudah bangun dengan sendirinya,"kau siapa?" Tanyanya, apa aku perlu menjawabnya yang mulia, aku melipat tanganku didadaku,"kau lupa dengan oh sehun si anak baru" kataku, "oh, kau si albino tak punya otak itu ya, tukang mengganggu kesengan orang? Eh, BTW loh absurd banget pake baju maid segala, atau tiap di sekolah sehun, diluar jadi sena?!" Katanya blak blakan, pemirsa, lagi lagi aku melupakan penampilanku sungguh memalukan, ingin aku menggali tanah dan mengubur diri ini, dikata aku absurd lagi, aku beradu dengan pikiranku lagi, si Kaipun masuk ke kamar mandi, bagaimana aku tahu, ya karena mataku tak lepas melihat kearahnya, kenapa? aku baru sadar bahwa yang mulia raja neraka Kai kita topless, kok aku baru sadar, kemana pandanganku dari tadi, aku merasakan pipiku mulai menghangat, akupun terduduk dan menangkup wajahku, ayolah oh sehun kau masih waraskan?

End of Sehun POV

Kai yang didalam kamar mandi, shit! Kok si cupu albino itu bisa semanis dan cantik itu, malah jantungku berdegub kencang, untuk gak ketauan, aku pun mandi supaya tidak gugup

TBC

Note: semoga suka dan tetap baca ya, terima kasih yang mau baca, dan tunggu apa yang di perbuat Kai kepada BabyHun kita!


	3. Chapter 3

(KaiHun)

Chapter ini full author POV

Kai baru selesai mandi, dia keluar hanya menggunakan handuk sebagai penutup dibawahnya, ya bisa dibilang toplesslah bayangin aja body Kai yang sexy itu dalam keadaan masih ada air yang menetes, Kai melihat Sehun yang masih duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Hei albino, kau ngapain masih disitu? Keluar sana, aku mau pake baju" usir Kai

Sehun hanya melihat Kai sekilas dan bangkit keluar kamar dengan kepala menunduk, Kai menyeringai, 'betapa manisnya' batin Kai

Sehun keluar kamar langsung disambut oleh tuan Kang, dia mengajak Sehun untuk makan siang untuk perbuatan maaf karena telah merepotkannya demi membangunkan sang tuan rumah, sebelum makan Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu Kai datang supaya makan bersama, tidak sopan makan sebelum sang tuan rumah saja belum sarapan pagi pikirnya, sambil menunggu dia melihat sekeliling ruang makan yang mewah ini, Kai si jelek satu ini pasti kaya berat. Kai datang dengan gayanya yang urakan, langsung duduk dan menyantap hidangan tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun, Sehun mulai mengikuti jejak Kai mulai makan, tak ada yang bersuara hanya bunyi dentangan garpu dan sendok, hingga selesai, akhirnya Kai buka suara

"Kau kenapa pakai kostum seperti itu, mau menggodaku, maaf aku tak suka orang yang aggresif, aku suka yang manis manis dan bulat seperti Kyung" kata Kai, berhenti di Kyung.

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo, hei, lagipula siapa yang mau menggodamu, salahkan maidmu yang tak tau sopan santun memaksaku pakai baju seperti ini, dan ingat kau bukan tipeku" marah Sehun, Kai hanya menaikkan bahu

"Kau jangan fitnah maidku mereka yang terbaik, dan hati hati dengan ucapanmu nanti menjilat ludahmu sendiri, ngomong ngomong, apa urusanmu kemari?" Tanya Kai

Sehun menjelaskan tugasnya yang diberikan oleh Kris kepadanya dan Kai mengangguk paham, tapi Paham bukan berarti dia akan melaksanakan tugas tersebut, ingat dialah raja disekolah itu? Dia akan tetap melakukan hal hal sesuka hatinya

"Kai, kau janji kan mendengarkan ucapan ku?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku akan mendengarkan segala ucapanmu asal kau mau tidur denganku" ucap Kai santai, untung Sehun tidak makan atau minum apapun sehingga tidak tersembur keluar,

"Hei, Kai kau kira aku apaan, mungkin aku tak sekaya dan sehebat dirimu tapi ingat aku bukan orang yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu" marah Sehun, langsung pergi dari rumah Kai dan lupa kenyataan bahwa dia tidak tau jalan keluar dari rumah ini, sesampainya setengah jalan Sehun putar balik untung tadi jalannya lurus saja jadi mudah diingat, Sehun masuk kembali ke ruang makan dengan kasar,

"Tunjukan jalan keluar dari Istana Underworld ini, Lucifer!" Teriak Sehun

Kai hanya menyeringai dan menaikkan kakinya di atas meja, "Give me first your Kiss, Absurd Albino!" Perintah Kai, lagi lagi Sehun kita hanya diam dan terpaku, hingga beberapa menit kemudian raja kita Kai mulai jengah dan berdiri dari bangkunya menarik Sehun untuk berada di rengkuhannya, dia mencium sehun untuk sesaat dan mulai melumat bibir Sehun, sedangkan sang empu hanya terdiam belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Kai yang merasa puas melepaskan bibirnya dan membawa Sehun keluar dari rumahnya, yah, Sehun sukses keluar dari Istana Underworld dengan wajah melongo kayak anak idiot, dia memegang bibirnya, si hitam jelek itu telah mengambil first kissnya tak bisa dimaafkan malah habis dapat yang diinginkannya, dia mencampakkan Sehun keluar rumahnya, WTH, Sehun perlu buat perhitungan tapi nanti, sekarang dia perlu pulang masih banyak hari hari lain untuk membalas dendamnya dengan yang mulia raja Kai.

Sedangkan Kai yang berada di dalam rumah, tersenyum nista, "Bibirnya manis, hmm, lumayan" kata hati Kai

Sehunpun pulang ke rumah dan dihadiahi tawa nista kedua orang tuanya melihat putranya bercrossdress ria tanpa ada alasan, karena Sehun adalah anak yang baik dan tak pernah bohong, dia mengakui hal hal yang terjadi pada hari ini, alhasil dia mendapatkan sebuah jackpot berupa tidak ada uang jajan selama sebulan, Hip! Hip! Horayy! Sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar masih memikirkan ciuman pertamanya itu, oh, Sehun tidak menceritakan part dimana Kai yang mengajaknya tidur dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dia bisa digorok ayahnya, Sehun yang memikirkan tentang ciumannya mulai berpikir, apakah itu juga ciuman pertama Kai? Mehh, dia harus tepis pemikiran itu, Dia Kai hello, mungkin dia sering ke Club dan melempar uang ke dada para Slut. Tiba tiba kembali terngiang ngiang diotaknya soal kedekatan Kai dan Kyungsoo, ada sebagian dari dirinya tak rela, apalagi tadi Kai sempat membanding bandinginya dengan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun marah, dia harus cari tahu sendiri, apa hubungannya Kai dan Kyungsoo, kalau bisa dia akan memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk membalas dendamnya dengan Kai.

Esok Harinya

BabyHun kita hari ini tidak melaksanakan tugasnya memastikan Kai tidak bolos karena dari pengalamannya dalam membangunkan Kai, itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan jika tetap dilakukan,sampai kapanpun dia tak akan pernah bisa datang sekolah lagi, mungkin, tetapi hari ini, Kai datang dan dipanggil ke ruangan Bimbingan Konseling alias BK alias Ruang Neraka bagi beberapa murid bersama dirinya, Sehun tau dia akan menghadapi masalah seperti ini makanya dia harus tenang dan coba menerima hukumannya, setelah banyak banyak mendengar ceramahan, hukuman mereka adalah membersihkan lapangan sekolah yang gedenya macam lapangan sepakbola, Sehun harus tabah, toh ini salah satu kesalahannya lagipula kan ada Kai, wait, Kai dimana raja kita yang satu ini, rupanya dia sedang tidur dibawah pohon pemirsa, Sehun heran Kai dulu ibunya ngidam apa kok bisa sampe molor terus kerjaannya, Sehun sudah siap mengangkat sapu lidi untuk menghajar Kai, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat wajah manis Kai yand sedang tidur membuatnya tak tega, diapun mulia membersihkan lapangan, SENDIRIAN.

Berjam-jam Kemudian

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya, disaat dia meregangkan tangan, dia membuat sesuatu jatuh dia melihat bubble tea? Punya siapa entahlah, tunggu di cupnya tertulis Sehun, Loading, please wait...

Kai baru ingat dia ketiduran saat menjalani hukumannya, terus kemana perginya albino si pemberi bubble tea ini, entahlah, kalau diliat ke sekeliling keadaan sekolah sudah kosong, berarti sudah pulang sekolah dan bisa dilihat lapangan sudah bersih, Kai tertawa karena dia sudah mengerjai si albino dua kali, dia mulai meminum bubble teanya dan pulang.'oh sehun, oh sehun kau lucu sekali'

Disaat pulang ke rumah, Sehun yang jalan kaki karena uang jajan distop sama kedua orang tuanya melintasi taman dan melihat Kyungsoo, ya, dia yakin itu pasti Kyungsoo, dia menunggu Kyungsoo selesai berbicara dengan pria itu sambil meminum bubble teanya, kalau dia melihat bubble tea ini, dia melihat kebodohannya sendiri, membelikan orang yang selalu merepotkannya, Sehun... Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?

Kyungsoo dan pria itu terlihat sufah selesai berbicara dan bubble tea Sehun juga sudah habis, diapun menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Kyung!" Teriaknya, Kyungsoo menolah dan duduk dibangku taman bersama Sehun.

"Apa maumu anak baru?" Kata Kyungsoo

"Kai bilang kau anak manis, mana manisnya, garang sekali" kata Sehun, mendadak pandangan Kyungsoo jadi sendu berusaha menghidupkan suasana,"oops, Sorry" kata Sehun

"Tak apa apa, apa hubunganmu dengan Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Justru aku yang mau tanya, apa hubungan mu dengan Kai?" Kata sehun, "kalau aku sih Nothing, tapi sumpah Kai itu nyebelin banget minta diitemin, eh udah item" kata Sehun

Melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang imut membuat Kyungsoo tertawa,"Kalau bagiku dia adalah cintaku..." Kata Kyungsoo

Sehun shock dan terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, "bukan sebagai sepasang kekasing, tetapi Hyung dan dongsaeng, hanya saja Kai meminta lebih" kata kyungsoo, wajahnya kembali murung.

Kyungsoo mulai menghela nafas, dia menceritakan awal mereka berjumpa dimana Kai adalah ank orang kaya yang kesepian dan orang tua yang sibuk memperbanyak harta, Kyungsoo adalah teman sebangku Kai, satu satunya orang yang tidak takut dengan Kai dan mau berteman akrab dengan Kai, Kyungsoo selalu membuat Kai bahagia dan membuat dia berasa aman, di saat SMP Kyungsoo mulai memasak untuk Kai, dan banyak hal lainnya, namun Kai menganggap kasih sayang Kyungsoo dengan berbeda tanggapan, ya, cinta untuk sepasang kekasih, Kyungsoo tak bisa pacaran dengan Kai karena baginya Kai hanyalah Namdongsaengnya dan dia sudah punya namjachingu, Suho, dia hanya mau dunianya kembali seperti dulu disaat dia dan Kai hanyalah kakak dan adik, tidak seperti sekarang bertengkar karena cinta

Sehun mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo betapa luarbiasanya dia bisa sabar dan bisa berteman dengan orang sebiadab Kai, dia paham apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, tapi lagi lagi hati kecilnya merasa tidak suka menerima kenyataan bahwa yang mulia raja kita mencintai Kyungsoo

TBC

Note: Sehun manggil Kai dengan yang mulia raja dari neraka karena sifat bangsatnya Kai😂😂 dan reader dengan pemirsa..

Thanks for reading, Hope you like


	4. Chapter 4

(KaiHun)

Full Author POV

Note : makasih reviewnya dan makasih sudah mau baca, Author terharu*abaikan

Senang, riang, Sehun berasa ada di awan, akhirnya setelah beberapa hari sekolah, besok dia libur pemirsa, di pagi sabtu ini, Sehun berangkat sekolah dengan senyum lebar, stop, dia melupakan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam, hilang sudah senyuman indahnya, tugasnya adalah memastikan Kai tidak bolos, tapi akhir akhir ini memang Kai tidak sekolah semenjak selasa kena hukuman itu, kata kawan seganknya si Kai sedang ada urusan keluarga, karena Sehun ini orang yang berpikiran pendek dia kembali tersenyum pasti dia masih ada urusan keluarga dan mulai jalan lagi menuju sekolah.

Ditempat yang lain masih diwaktu yang sama ada tuan Kai yang tidak masuk ke sekolah karena orang tuanya yang baru balik dari California, ibunya mengaku kangen dengan Kai dan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama disaat ibunya berada di Korea, nyatanya Kai malah di terkurung di dalam kamar, sedangkan ibu dan ayahnya disibukkan dengan bisnis mereka, selalu saja seperti ini tidak ada yang peduli dengan dirinya, Kai berharap Sehun datang untuk menjemputnya, supaya dia bisa keluar dan punya alasan untuk terbebas dari istana ini, mengingat tugas Sehun untuk memastikan dia tidak bolos, tetapi kemana si Albino itu dari kemarin kemarin dia tak pernah datang lagi ke rumahnya, membuat harapan Kai untuk bebaspun pupus.

Di sekolah

"Aigoo, lihatlah wajah bahagia si bocah albino ini" kata Baekhyun yang mulai jengah melihat senyum lebarnya Sehun

"Aku hanya menyalurkan rasa bahagiaku saja Baek" kata Sehun

"Ngomong ngomong bahagia kenapa?" Tanya Baek, senyumnya pun luntur masa iya dia bilang karena besok libur dan dia tak diganggu Kai lagi, kalau besok libur sih gak masalah, kalau tak diganggu Kainya, nanti Baekhyun berpikiran yang tidak tidak, dan muncullah guru sebagai penyelamat Sehun datang untuk memulai pelajaran, Baekhyun pun cemberut pertanyaannya belum di jawab

Selesai jam pembelajaran masuk jam istirahat, Sehun yang sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Baekhyun didatangi oleh mahluk bermata bulat yang kata Kai manis dan menggemaskan ituloh -Hati Sehun Terbakar,Tak Suka-. Sebetulnya Sehun hanya tak rela saja iyakan, tak rela

"Sehun, tadi orang tua Kai menghubungiku, dia memintaku untuk mengundang semua teman Kai, nanti malam mereka akan mengadakan open house untuk kepulangan mereka dari California, dan kau juga temannya, kau datang ya" kata Kyungsoo tetap berdiri sambil menunjuk Baekhyun

"Kyung, bukannya sudah kubilang dia bukan siapa siapaku" kata Sehun

"Entahlah, tapi kalau tak mau datang, ya sudah" kata Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Ya ampun ohseh, yang namanya makan gratis itu nikmat malah kagak mau" kata Baekhyun

"Diem lo, Baek, lo gak tau apa apa" kata Sehun, melanjutkan makannya,'lo gak tau dia udah ngerjain aku habis habisan' batin Sehun dan Sehun gak mau ke Istana Underworld itu lagi

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun masih memikirkan undangan Kai tadi, apa dia datang atau tidak, karena berjalan kaki Sehun berkeringat peluhnya jatuh menetes melewati bibirnya, oh, bibirnya, Sehun memegang bibirnya, First Kissnya sepertinya Sehun akan melaksanakan acara balas dendamnya sekarang di pesta open house keluarga Kim, sehun tertawa jahat ala Planktonnya Spongebob Squarepants, Sehun langsung berlari ke rumah untuk menyediakan bahan bahan yang digunakan untuk mengerjai Kai.

Susu, wortel, jahe, ubi, dan garam kebayang gak rasanya susu dicampur jus wortel, jahe dan ubi, dikasih garam 3 sendok, dan warna susu adalah oranye mengikuti wortel, Sehun bahagia melihat hasil karya nistanya, dia harus memberi karyanya kepada yang mulia raja, dan Boom, melihat ekspresi wajhnya pasti lucu sekali, Sehun sedang menghayal memikirkan wajah Kai nantinya.

"Katanya mau open house, kok belum siap siap daritadi" ucap ibu Sehun, merusak imajinasinya, eh, Sehun lupa untuk bersiap siap, mau pakai baju apa nanti malam bawa hadiah apa, kalau hadiah sih cukup Jus nistanya aja sudah cukup, tapi pakaian, dia pakai apa? Kok gak kepikiran dari tadi, Sehun langsung lari ke kamar sambil berkata "jangan di apa apain jus Sehun, ma"

Oh Sehun sedang mengobrak abrik lemari, dia harus pakai apa pemirsa? Dia harus tampil perfect didepan yang mulia raja, oh, Sehun kita mulai berpikir ngawur lagi, entah sihir apa yang digunakan Kai untuk bikin otak Sehun rada hang.

"Sehun, kau pakai kemeja baby blue ini aja, cocok sama kamu" kata ibunya masuk membawa kemeja seperti yang disebutkannya tadi, Sehun pun menyetujuinya langsung mulai merapikan kembali lemarinya yang bagaikan kapal pecah, ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah laku anaknya ini, dia pun membantu anaknya.

"Ma, first kiss mama siapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil melipat baju, ibunya berhenti,

"Kenapa memangnya nak?"

"Gak ada ma, cuman gak papa kan first kiss sama orang yang bukan orang yang kita cintai atau bisa dibilang kecelakaan"

"Gak apa apasih, apa jangan jangan anak mama sudah melakukan first kissnya, anak mama sudah besar rupanya, siapa orang beruntung itu?"

'Aku rasa kalau mama tau, pasti mama bakal nyesel mengetahuinya' batin Sehun

"Adadeh ma, mau tau aja" jawab Sehun, mereka tertawa bersama, sungguh keluarga yang hangat, setelah melipat baju, Sehun langsung mandi dan bersiap siap untuk pesta nanti malam, sambil mandi Sehun mendadak jadi bintang Pantura, dari Sambalado sampai cinta satu malam pun tak terlewatkan dari list lagunya.

Selesai sudah bernista ria, Sehun dipanggil oleh ibunya,

"Sehun, ada teman kamu!" Teriak ibunya dari bawah

"Ya bu!"

Sehun turun dalam keadaan sudah rapi dan siap untuk datang kepesta, Sehun penasaran siapakah gerangan temannya yang datang mengunjungi, perasaan dia gak gitu dekat sama siapapun, oh, dia melihat laki laki yang sedang mencomot semua kuenya yang ada di meja ruang tamu, itu Baekhyun, dia melupakan laki laki Hyper satu ini, Sehun mendekati Baekhyun

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Dari bu guru" jawabnya santai, okay, Sehun akhirnya menyadari kalau Baekhyun itu ambisius orangnya

"Heh, Baekhyun entar lagi open house kau masih mau mengahabisi kue ku" marah Sehun

"Kan sudah kubilang, makanan yang gratis itu sangat nikmat, pagipula tadi ibu mu yang menawarkan ku" kata Baekhyun

"Yasudah cepat habiskan lalu kita berangkat kerumah si item itu" kataku sambil menyiapkan eksperimenku sebagai hadiah dan juga usaha balas dendam ku dengan Kai

Merekapun berangkat menuju rumah Kai, kali ini dengan bus karena ibunya Sehun tak tega melihat putranya malam malam jalan kaki bisa bisa diapa apain sama begal, sesampainya bisa kita lihat suasana pesta yang meriah dari depan rumah Kai, Sehun mengambil nafas dan menyiapkan jantungnya untuk menemui orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui, merekapun mulai memasuki rumah itu, tamu undangannya memang teman teman Kai, seperti Tao and the gank, ada Kris juga, oh, tak lupa si imut Kyungsoo, tapi dimana sang tuan rumah yang mulia raja kesayangan kita semua?

Mari kita kesisinya Kai, oh, Kai masih ada didalam kamarnya, dia masih ngambek sama orang tuanya, walaupun sangar begini Kai itu memiliki sifat kekanak kanakan, gak percaya? Udah percaya aja, tuan Kang masuk ke dalam kamarnya Kai,

"Tuan, Teman anda sudah berkumpul termasuk laki laki bernama Sehun" kata tuan Kang, mendengar nama dari Albino itu keluar membuat mode jail Kai on, dia mau mengerjai si Albino itu karena tidak mau menjemputnya yang merupakan tugasnya, dia akan pastikan si Albino itu pulang dengan muka petak, pasti lucu sekali

"Aku akan kesana, segera" kata Kai, dia keluar dan mulai mencari pria Albino incarannya, oke dimana Albino albino...

Got it! Kai menemukannya dan langsung menghampiri Sehun, "yo manusia kekurangan pigmen!" Teriak Kai, Sehunpun menoleh dan mendengus sebal

"Makasih ya undangannya Tuan Kai" kata Sehun kemudian pura pura muntah

"Kau kenapa tak menjemputku, kau harusnya melaksanakan tugasmu"

"aku tak menjemputmu karena kolonimu berkata kau ada urusan keluarga" balas Sehun

"lalu kau percaya, kau kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mendatangiku lebih dulu" kata Kai

"Karena aku tau untuk menjemputmu dan membangunkan adalah hal yang tak mungkin mudah, aku akan terlambat"

"Kenapa kau hanya berpikir dan tak mencoba, kau harus kuhukum karena tidak melaksanakan tugasmu" kata Kai, menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari kerumunan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang Speechless, Sehun harus menjelaskan masalah mereka kepada Baekhyun nanti, Sehun berusaha untuk terbebas dari genggaman tangan Kai yang kuat, berusaha untuk tak berteriak dan menggigit sang tuan rumah, Hell no, dia tak mau merusak pesta orang tuanya Kai, setidaknya dia masih punya otak.

"Kai!" Panggil seorang wanita yang cantik dan sangat dan elegan dari cara berpakaian, pasti ini ibunya Kai batin Sehun, Kai berhenti dan menoleh

"Eh ma, kenalin ini anak baru di sekolah mama, Sehun namanya" kata Kai santai, tungga sekolah mama, jangan bilang Kai adalah anak pemilik sekolah tempat dia menggali ilmu?!

"Oh, pekernalkan Kim Heechul, ibunya Kai" kata wanita itu, Sehun menunduk hormat

"Ya sudah ma, aku ada urusan, maklum orang sibuk" kata Kai, menyeret Sehun kembali, menyeret Sehun ke dalam kamarnya, sesampainya dia mencampakkan Sehun kedalam kamarnya, sungguh kejam, dia mengambil sesuatu dalam lemari seperti wine? Rencana Kai yang sebenarnya adalah membuat Sehun mabuk dan membuangnya kejalanan, rencana yang sungguh keren dan bisa membuat Oh Sehun kapok

"Minum ini" kata Kai

"Eit, minum dulu punyaku" kata sehun menyodorkab jus eksperimennya, "ini hadiah dariku"

Kai melihat kearah tangan Sehun dan mulai meminumnya, seperti yang diperkirakan Sehun, Boom, Kai langsung memuncratkan isi multnya, sungguh lidahnya mati rasa, dia membuka botol wine dan meminumnya, Sehun pun ketawa bahagia, Kai yang sudah marah sampai ke ubun ubun menarik Sehun dan memaksanya meminum wine, ya karena ini pengalaman pertama Sehun, dalam beberapa teguk dunianya mulai oleng dan kabur, kepalanya terasa berat, Sehun yang mabuk siap di buang kejalanan oleh Kai, tetapi ketika dia mau menarik Kai, tiba tiba

"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan Kyungsoo, apa yang kurang dari aku Kai, aku juga menggemaskan" kata Sehun membuat Kai menyerngit bingung

Efek mabuk buat Sehun berbicara isi hatinya, "Kau!" Teriak Sehub menunjuk bibir Kai,

"Ya kau, bibir yang mengejekku, bibir sialan yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku" teriak Sehun, matanya mulai berkaca kaca, oke, tuan Kai sudah mengerti apa maksud Sehun sekarang, tanpa sengaja Sehun memegang hartanya Kai membuat sang empu turn on, dan Sehun harus menyesali perbuatannya karena akibatnya sunnguh fatal, dia akan berakhir diranjang bersama mahluk item yang paling dibencinya

TBC

*sorry kalau ceritanya kurang bagus atau rapi


	5. Chapter 5

?Let's not falling in Love-BigBang?

KaiHun

Note: sebetulnya Author gak punya kerjaan, sangking gak punya cepat updatenya, makasih reviewnya, maaf nama gak dicantumkan, tapi sekali lagi makasih

'Ayo kita tak saling jatuh cinta Hun, tapi gue masih boleh bercinta sama lo kan?' Batin Kai

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di hari minggu, hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi para pelajar dan pekerja, karena hari ini mereka bisa libur dan bersantai dengan keluarga mereka masing masing, berbeda dengan 2 mahluk tuhan paling seksi ini, mereka masih berada di alam mimpi setelah kegiatan panas mereka semalam, tampaknya mereka begitu kelelahan, yang satu berkulit putih tidur di atas dada bidang yang berkulit hitam dan yang berkulit hitam memeluk yang berkulit putih dibalik selimut tebal.

Sehun merasakan cahaya berusaha menerobos masuk matanya, dia membuka matanya, meringis karena silaunya cahaya, dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya hangat dan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Sehunpun baru sadar, dia sedang tidur dia atas dada seseorang, dia terlonjak kaget tapi berusaha tak bersuara, dia sadar sepenuhnya, orang itu Kai dan tak ada sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya, bipobipo, alarm otak Sehun sudah mengeluarkan tanda bahaya, dia melompat, dan gubrak, terjatuh menambah rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah merintih, sekarang dia sadar, bahwa dia dan Kai tidur bersama tanpa mengenakan apapun hanya selimut tebal tadi, Sehun bukanlah bocah dia tau itu pertanda apa, matanya mulai berkaca kaca, mengapa ini terjadi kepadanya? Kai yang mendengar suara benda berat jatuh pun terbangun

"Hun!" Teriak Kai, turun dari tempat tidur dan coba membantu Sehun, tapi Sehun malah menolaknya,

"Ternyata Kau bisa ingat nama asli ku" kata Sehun, mulai berkaca kaca lagi, Kai mengangkat Sehun ke tempat tidur,

"Kau jangan bergerak dulu pasti masih sakit, apalagi untuk pemula sepertimu, sudah tidur lagigih, berhenti menangis" kata Kai masuk ke kamar mandi, Sehun terdiam, pandangannya kosong, bukan tubuhnya saja sakit tapi batinnya, apakah semudah itu dirinya membiarkan orang lain menjamah tubuhnya seperti Kai, dia serasa ingin mati, diapun kembali tidur, sungguh dia butuh merenung untuk sementara.

Kai sedang mandi, sambil mandi masih terbayang terbayang kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam Kai jadi senyum senyum sendiri nih ceritanya

Oh, Tuan Kai, apakah kau tak memikirkan perasaan BabyHun kita

"Tuan Kai, anda dipanggil nyonya besar untuk sarapan pagi" kata salah seorang Maid, karena tak dapat balasan, dia masuk untuk membangunkan tuannya secara langsung karena nyonya besarnya menyuruhnya jika tak bisa bangun masuk saja goyangkan tubuhnya, betapa kagetnya maid tersebut yang didapatnya bukanlah tuan Kainya namun seorang pria yang masih dia ingat, pria yang ia kerjai dengan mendandaninya dengan pakaian maid tertidur dalam keadaan tubuhnya penuh dengan kissmark, bisa maid itu lihat kamar tuannya berantakan, dan suara air dari kamar mandi, maid itu berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan keluar dari kamar dan melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya kepada tuan dan nyonya besar

Kaipun selesai mandi, dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun yang masih tidur, diusapnya kepala Sehun dengan sayang, lagipula Kai harus menghargai Sehun, dia sudah tak perawan lagi karena ulah Kai, Kai memakai bajunya dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertidur lelap

"Wah wah, ini dia tuan muda yang sangat sibuk bercinta dengan pacarnya semalam bahkan tak sempat untuk menyapa tamu ibu" kata nyonya Kim, Kai yang baru sampai dimeja makan di serang langsung oleh ibunya, ternyata tuan Kim sudah pergi untuk urusan bisnis daritadi pagi

"Mana pacarmu?" Tanya ibunya lagi

"Dia lelah bu, dan dia bukan pacarku" kata Kai santai

"Astaga jong, sejak kapan ibu mengajarkan mu untuk tidur dengan orang yang tak memiliki status apapun denganmu" marah sang ibu

"Itu cuma kecelakaan, dia pasti mengerti, lagipula tadi malam dia menikmatinya" kata Kai, kemudian memulai acara sarapannya, ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala kapan anak hitamnya mengerti perasaan seseorang

Selesai acara sarapan pagi, Kai datang ke kamarnya menaruh note buat Sehun dan pergi untuk menemui kawan seganknya, padahal, ibunya sudah melarangnya karena lebih baik Kai menunggu Sehun bangun baru berangkat, tapi dia tak mau dengarkan, nyonya Kimpun masuk ke kamar Kai dan melihat kamar anak semata wayangnya ini bagaikan kapal pecah, bosa dibayangkan betapa hebat permainan anaknya semalam, dia panggil Maid untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini, dan duduk di dalam kamar menunggu orang yang ditiduri anaknya sadar dan meminta maaf atas tingkah laku anaknya, tunggu tadi malam anaknya sudah memperkenalkan pria putih susu ini namanya oh seh... Oh Seh..., ya Oh Sehun kalau tidak salah, maklum sudah tua rada pelupa

Sehun pun akhirnya bangun dan tubuhnya sudah membaik, dia melihat ada ibunya Kai duduk disamping ranjang, wait, ibunya Kai! Dia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, betapa malunya Sehun sekarang

"Sudah bangun nak Sehun, apa sudah baikan" tanya nyonya Kim, Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Wah, nak Sehun ini gemesin banget pantesan si Kkamjong itu main serang aja" ujar nyonya Kim, mencubiti pipi Sehun, Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan

Nyonya Kim pun berhenti dia mulai menghela nafas, "maafkan ketidak sopanan anakku, aku harus membelimu apa sebagai ucapan maaf" Kata nyonya Kim

"Tak perlu nyonya Kim, kami memang anak muda, hal hal seperti ini sering terjadi, biarlah ini urusan ku dengan Kai, walau ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku" kata Sehun kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri, gugup mungkin

"Apa si Kkamjong menyerang perawan, sepertinya aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya, nak Sehun ini sarapan dan pakaian hangat, semoga dapat membuat mood mu membaik" kata nyonya Kim, mencium puncak kepala Sehun dan keluar

Sehun menghela nafas, dia mulai mandi di bath up, dia memilih untuk berendam, karena kata orang berendam air panas dapat menghilangkan stress, dan itu benar apalagi ditambah busa, ujung ujungnya Sehun malah bermain busa seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali ke kolam renang, selsesai mandi, dia mulai memakan sarapannya, sudah dingin sih gara gara kelamaan mandinya tadi, tapi sukses mengembalikan jiwa muda Sehun dan melupakan masalahnya yang semalam telah di gagahi oleh yang mulia raja neraka Kai

Dia pun merenggangkan badannya, dan melihat surat di atas meja nakas, di bacanya surat itu dari Kai buat dirinya, dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan bergidik ngeri, dan mulai membacanya

'Halo hun, makasih buat yang tadi malam, maaf karena aku dah nyakitin kamu, aku juga gak bisa berada di samping kamu sekarang karena ada urusan mendadak, sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah lancang ngambil malam pertamamu dan paling parahnya tidak berdasarkan cinta tapi malah kerena nafsu kita masing masing, tadi malam ketika kamu mabuk, kamu sempat bilang kalau kamu gak ingin di banding bandingin dengan Kyungsoo dan ingin aku mencintai kamu apa adanya, makasih Hun telah mencintaiku tapi untuk ke sekian kalinya maaf karena aku gak bisa cinta sama kamu, jadi mari kita tak coba saling mencintai lupakan semua yang terjadi supaya tak menyakiti satu sama lain, aku akan menyuruh Tao untuk duduk bersama mu kalau perlu, lagipula kita baru seminggu kenalan, kita belum tau apa apa tentang diri kita masing masing, Kai.'

Sehun mulai berkaca kaca, apa betul perasaan marahnya terhadap Kyungsoo karena dia cemburu dan menyukai Kai? Jadi ini yang namanya cinta, jadi sesakit ini di tolak cintanya, mata Sehun mulai panas sejak tadi pagi entah kenapa dia malah menjadi pria cengeng, dia memukul dadanya sakit, sakit sekali ketika Kai tak memberi kesempatan apapun kepadanya, dia keluar dari kamar dan berlari keluar rumah yang dianggap neraka baginya tanpa pamit kepada nyonya Kim, nyonya Kim yang melihat Sehun berlari hanya bingung dan tampak tak acuh dan kembali menonton acara kesayangannya, Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga dan tak tau arah jalan pulang.

Flashback

Sehun dan Kai baru selesai melakukan pergulatan panas, mereka masih berlomba lomba mengambil nafas nafas, kemudian Sehun yang mabuk itu mengelus wajah Kai

"Kai bisakah kai menyukaiku apa adanya, aku sangat menyukaimu" kata Sehun kemudian tertidur, Kai hanya mengelus kepala Sehun dan ikut tertidur***

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti di tengah jalan, entahlah dia lupa nama jalan ini, tapi dia masih ingat taman yang disebrang sana adalah taman tempatnya hari itu mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, dia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak, dia menghela nafas, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku, dia baru ingat telah meninggalkan Hp dan pakaian serta kacamatanya di rumah Kai tapi karena gengsi plus sakit hati dia bersumpah untuk tidak kembali ke rumahnya Kai, ya, dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dia suka ani mencintai Kai dari suara hingga tubuhnya dan tingkah lakunya meski menyebalkan, tapi Sehun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kai tak akan membalas perasaannya.

Pasti ibunya akan mencarinya batin Sehun, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan meminta maaf kepada ibunya karena telah membuatnya khawatir, Sehun memikirkan kebohongan apalagi yang akan dibuatnya, tapi dia yakin dia tak akan bisa berbohong kalau itu soal ibunya, Sehunpun mulai mengetuk pintu rumahnya, ibunya pun keluar langsung memeluk Sehun

"Darimana saja kamu nak?" Tanya ibunya, Sehun hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk ibunya seperti sudah tak ada lagi hari esok

"Ma, ayo bicara dikamar Sehun" kata Sehun, menarik tangan ibunya kekamarnya

Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Ma, jangan bilang ayah ya?" Tanya Sehun,

Ibunya pun mengangguk, Sehun mulai bercerita dari awal pertemuannya dengan mahluk hitam kepada ibunya, tentang tugasnya yang berakhir bercrossdress ria, tentang dia yang menjalani hukumannya sendirian, tentang siapa itu Kyungsoo, tentang malam panas, dan berakhir di surat menyedihkan tadi, sedikit pun tak terlewatkan oleh Sehun, ibunya Shock dan berasa ingin menghajar orang yang membuat Baby periangnya ini menjadi rapuh seperti ini namun dia harus sabar karena yang dibutuhkan Babynya adalah dirinya selalu menemani Sehun dan memberikan keamanan sehingga putranya ini tak tersakiti lagi, dia mengerti alasan putranya tak ingin berbicara tentang hal ini dengan ayahnya karena ayahnya pasti tak bisa mengontrol emosi harus dibicarakan dengan baik baik jadi si ibu pun berpikir nanti saja memberitahukan si ayah, sekarang tenangkan Sehun dulu

"Pasti sakit sekali, Sehun harus tabah Tuhan hanya mengetes ketahanan Sehun, dan ibu berjanji kejadian ini tak akan terulang lagi" kata ibunya mencium puncak kepala Sehun

"Sehun sekarang istirahat pasti melelahkan soal hp dan kacamata bisa dibeli lagikan? Jadi besok mau sekolah atau tidak" tanya ibunya, Sehun hanya menggeleng, dia belum siap melihat wajah biadab Kai, dia butuh merilekskan pikiran dan hatinya, kalau sudah siap, dia bakal langsung turun kelapangan dan menghajar Kai habis habisan, kali ini dia akan BETUL BETUL buat perhitungan dengan yang mulia raja neraka Kai, Sehun pun terlelap ke alam mimpi untuk menghayalkan apa hal yang harus dia perbuat terhadap Kai

Keesokan harinya, Sehun betul tidak sekolah, dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah harap harap cemas dari kemarin malam sabtu Sehun belum memunculkan lagi batang hidungnya dan sekarang juga membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalh sebagai teman, kenapa dia tidak menolong Sehun pada saat Kai menyeretnya, oh iya, dia lupa kenapa gak tanya sama Kai aja, ketika dia hendak menoleh, wow, ada penampakkan menakjubkan tuan Kai sudah baikan dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, buktinya, mereka duduk bareng di alam asal mereka dan Tao juga duduk dibangku nya Sehun, bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kai

"Kau apakan temanku, mana dia?" Teriak Baekhyun, menjadi pusat perhatian

"aku tidak tau" balas Kai dan melenggang pergi bersama Tao and the gank, sumpah ni anak minta dijotos orang ngomong malah dianggap angin lalu batin Baekhyun

"Emang Sehun kenapa Baek, kok dia gak sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, untung diantara koloninya Kai, Kyungsoo lah mahluk yang paling waras dan berperikemanusiaan

"Gak tau Kyung, semenjak di pestanya Kai, gak muncul muncul batang hidung si Albino, tapi terakhir kali aku yakin dia sama Kai" jawab Sehun panjang lebar

"Coba datang dulu kerumahnya" saran Kyunsoo, muncul bohlam dari kepala Baekhyun, kenapa tak terpikirkannya daritadi, nanti pas pulang sekolah dia harus mampir kerumah Sehun, paling tidak dia tau keadaan sahabatnya itu, karena sudah dapat saran dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun mulai menciumi pip Kyungsoo gemas

"Makasi ya Kyung, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, jangan lupa doain Sehun gak kenapa napa" kata Sehun dan memberi ciuman terakhir dijidat

"Iya Baek, sama sama" balas Kyungsoo, canggung

Kai dan kawan kawan sedang berada di atas atap untuk makan siang, Kyungsoopun datang dengan membawa rantang yang bertingkat

"Hari ini aku masak bulgogi, semoga kalian suka" kata Kyungsoo, langsung diserbu Tao, Cahnyeol, Luha dan Lay, karena Kai tau bagiannya ada di rantang yang spesial oleh Kyungsoo, sebelum kita melanjutkan ceritanya, sebetulnya acara penting Kai yang semalam adalah Kyungsoo yang ingin membicarakan kejelasan dengan Kai dan minta maaf, Kai mencoba untuk merelakan, toh masih banyak yeoja atau cowok uke lainnya yang diluar sana yang mau sama dia, jadi hari mereka mulai hidup seperti biasa tanpa pertengkaran, Kai juga memaksa Tao untuk mau duduk dengan Sehun, oh oke, Kai melupakan mahluk putih ini setelah dia pergi, ibunya bilang Sehun berlari dan tak kembali dia bahkan meninggalkan Hp dan kacamatanya yang penting itu, bahkan dia tak sekolah sekarang, mungkin dia masih terpukul dan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri pikir Kai, entah kenapa dia bahagia mengetahui kalau sehun menyukainya...

Pulang Sekolah

Baekhyun sudah berada didepan rumah Sehun dilengkapi dengan 2 cup large bubble tea ditangannya, wanti wanti kalau memang Sehun sakit, dia bisa ngehibur Sehun dengan hal yang paling disukainya di dunia

"Silahkan masuk nak Baekhyun, maaf dah ngerepotin beliin Sehun bubble tea segala, langsung kekamar aja ya" kata ibunnya

"Oke tante" balas Baekhyun langsung naik tangga, ketika dia berjumpa dengan pintu kamar yang ia yakini pintu kamar seorang Oh Sehun, dia langsung mengetuknya

"Hun, ini gue Bacon kesayangan lo" kata Baekhyun

"Ya ampun, masuk aja kali, so formal lo, macem baru kenal kemaren" jawab Sehun, buat Baekhyun berpikir gak mungkin orang yang sakit ngomongnya sewot gitu atau memang sifat Sehun yang begitu, Baekhyun masuk dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang main PSP, kemudian mematikannya karena ada Baekhyun

"Ngapain lo kesini, bukannya hari itu lo dah ninggalin aku sama Kai" sewot Sehun

"Iyadeh, sorry gak bantuin lo, tapi seorang Baekhyun berjanji kalau ada apa apa sama Oh Sehun dia akan membantu dan selalu siap siaga" kata Baekhyun gaya ala tentara bikin Sehun ngakak, ya, yang dikatakan ibunya benar disaat teepuruk seperti ini yang kita butuhkan adalah orang orang yang mau sayang kita apa adanya

"Jadi lo itu sebenernya kenapa? Apa hubungan lo sama si mahluk dekil macem Kai, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun, beruntun, lagi lagi Sehun harus menceritakan kisahnya dari awal pertemuannya dengan Kai hingga Surat

Baekhyun bukanlah pendengar yang baik, baru aja keluarin satu kalimat sudah langsung komen bayangin cerita Sehun yang panjang itu ditiap kalimatnya dikomenin sma Baekhyun, alhasil Sehun harus menjedotkan kepalanya kedinding untuk menahan amarahnya, Baekhyun mengerti kesengsaraannya Sehun dan dia bilang bakal ngebalas Kai, tapi Baekhyun tak lupa untuk memberikan bubble teanya pada Sehun kembali senyum tercetak diwajahnya seorang Oh Sehun

"Hun gimana kalo lo ngebalas dia dengan lo deketin dia terus pas dia kepincut sama lo, lo tinggalin" kata Baekhyun, Sehun seperti menimang nimang ide Baekhyun

"Tapi Baek kan dah dibilang dia disurat itu dia gak suka sama aku" kata Sehun

"Hun lo dah pernah dengar gak, ilmuwan berkata orang yang pernah melakukan seks walaupun tak berdasarkan cinta tapi akan tetap meninggalkan kesan ketertarikan, patut dicoba Hun, kertas boleh berkata lain tapi hati kitakan gak tau Hun" kata Baekhyun panjang lebar

"Terkadang otak idiot lo bisa pintar juga ya Baek, memang patut dicoba, awas kau Kai, aku akan membuat mu menerima akibatnya karena telah merusak Oh Sehun" kata Sehun kemudian tertawa nista bareng Baekhyun, syukurlah Sehun memiliki teman kayak Baekhyun walau dia cerewet kuadrat

TBC

Note: makasih sudah mau baca dan review, masih suka sama jalan ceritanya gak?


	7. Chapter 7

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

'Karena aku ingin kau nerasakan rasa sakit ku' Oh Sehun

.

.

.

Sehun berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang karena hari ini adalah hari untuk memulai operasi pembalasan dendam ke mahluk dekil bernama Kai, dia akan buat Kai jatuh hati pada pesonanya, iya, sudah merencanakan banyak hal, sekarang dia akan menjemput Kai sesuai dengan tugasnya, Sehun memencet bel rumah Kai, tuan Kang pun datang untuk membukakan pintu, Sehun masuk dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajah indahnya ditambah kacamata barunya yang lebih bagus dari yang dulu, wajah Sehun cerah sekali

"Terima kasih tuan Kang" kata Sehun, masuk ke dalam rumah, tuan Kang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cara jalan dan megang tasnya Sehun seperti karakter kartun Dora acara kesayangan cucunya

"Dududu" Sehun bernyanyi, kemudian masuk kamar Kai tanpa permisih, dan memulai aksinya

"Kai sayang, bangun dong, kalau gak bangun nanti Hunnie poppo" bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai, kemudian terkikik geli

"Entar lagi sayang" balas Kai, memutar badannya, Sehunpun kemudian mencium pipi Kai, Kai kaget dan terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya sambil tersenyum cerah dan mengerjapkan matanya, imut batin Kai

"Bagus deh, kalau lo dah bangun, ayo ke sekolah, kalau nggak..." Kata Sehun kemudian, mematah matahkan jarinya ala mau ninju orang, Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Meh, kau kira aku takut sama lidi seperti mu" kata Kai, melipat tangannya di dada, krakk, Sehun menjambak rambut Kai dengan sekuat tenaga

"Mandi kagak lo, cepetan entar terlambat" kata Sehun menjambak rambut Kai dan menariknya ke kamar mandi, dan melepaskannya kemudian keluar kamar Kai

"Tuan Kang, dapur dimana, kemungkinan Kai gak bisa sarapan di rumah karena waktunya mepet, biar aku buatin bento aja" kata Sehun kepada tuan Kang, tuan Kang menunjukkan jalan, sesampainya di dapur Sehun langsung memeriksa bahan bahan makanan yang akan di jadikan bento olehnya, dia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi, Sehun semangat sekali memasak, dia belajar memasak semenjak SMP karena ibunya ingin Sehun menjadi pria yang mandiri tidak hanya itu Sehun juga bisa membersihkan rumah dan mencuci baju, begini gini Sehun itu wife material loh, Author dilempar gorok sama Sehun

Selesai memasak Sehun menyusun rantang hasil karyanya, dan melihat sekeliling rumah, dimana nyonya Kim pikirnya

"Jika anda mencari nyonya, dia sudah kembali ke California semalam" kata Tuan Kang mengejutkan Sehun, hampir aja jatoh rantangnya, Sehun pun mengangguk mengerti, Kai keluar dengan seragam yang lengkap

"Gila sekali albino itu untung rambutku tidak rontok, ngomong ngomong dia gak merasa terluka, dia biasa aja" kata Kai, tanpa sadar Sehun mendengar ucapannya dan tersenyum nista

"Ayo cepat tuan Kai, mana motormu?" Tanya Sehun, mengejutkan Kai, hari ini Sehun penuh dengan kejutan, Sehun menarik Kai keluar rumah, di depan tuan Kang sudah berdiri di samping motor sportnya Kai, Kai masih ogah ogahan sama Sehun

"Heh, Kai cepetan, jalan lo macem penganten baru, apa perlu aku juga yang ngantar lo ke sekolah" kata Sehun, hell no, gak lucukan Kai naik motor sport di bonceng Sehun yang cupu itu terus apalagi pakek acara peluk segala kalau Sehun ngebut, gak lucu! Yang ngebonceng itu harusnya dia yang macho batin Kai

Kai pun naik ke atas motornya dan disusul Sehun, mereka berangkat ke Sekolah, Sehun memeluk Kai dengan erat dan membisikkan, "sebetulnya aku tak bisa naik motor" kata Sehun

Kai hampir mengrem motornya mendadak, Sehun mendadak nyebelin tapi gemesin karena dia menyelungsupkan wajahnya di punggung Kai, membuat Kai jadi semangat 45 dan terjadilah acara mari kebut kebutan ke sekolah membuat seorang oh sehun makin memperkuat pelukannya.

Di kelas seleruh siswa, memandangi Sehun dan Kai dengan tatapan aneh, pasalnya mereka berangkat ke sekolah bareng, jalan ke kelas bareng bayangin aja gaya Kai yang bangsat jalan bareng Sehun yang pakek kacamata manis manis bawa rantang, sudah seperti keluarga mafia yang harmonis dan yang paling mencengangkannya lagi Kai balik duduk sebangku dengan Sehun dan menyuruh Tao duduk dengan Kyungsoo, padahal semalam Kai duduknya sama Kyungsoo, serta timbul persepsi kalau Kai duduk sama Kyungsoo karena Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah membuat mereka berpikir yang mulia raja Kai memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sehun

Kelas hari ini tidak ada guru yang masuk karena ada rapat tapi tetap dikasih tugas, Sehun mengerjakan tugas dengan wajah cengir cengir bahagia dan Kai yang memilih tidur, membuat mereka jadi tontonan seleruh murid, tch, keluh Kai

"Hei, Sehun hentikan senyum idiotmu kita jadi pusat perhatian" kata Kai

"Biarin" kata Sehun, mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hentikan aku risih albino, hentikan atau aku.."

"Kau apa" tanya Sehun, Kai langsung mencium bibir Sehun didepan umum, membuat semua murid di kelas matanya membulat termasuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol makin bulat, kemudian Kai mengambil buku cetak untuk menutupi wajah mereka berdua, acara ciuman mereka berlanjut ke sesi lumat melumat dan berakhir di ruang BK karena bu guru datang merusak di tengah acara ciuman mereka, sekarang mereka lagi lagi diberi ceramah dan dimaafkan karena ibunda Kai adalah pemilik sekolah, tapi mereka diberi tugas pilihan ganda yang berisi soal soal tentang ketatakramaan yang baik, Sehun dengan lancarnya menjawab melihat Kai hanya menatap tugasnya, Sehun memutar bola matanya

"Ini tugasku, belum ku kasih nama, ambillah" kata Sehun, kemudian mengambil lembar kosongnya Kai, membuat Kai terkejut, dan hatinya menghangat kenapa dia baru sadar Sehun itu imut, manis, dan baik hati, Kai pun mencium pipi Sehun, "makasih" kata Kai dan menulis namanya di lembar jawaban itu

Sehun berusaha tegar dan tak tergoyahkan, dia tak mau jatuh cinta lagi dengan Kai, namun hatinya berkata lain, sekarang dia sangat bahagia, pipinya merona, Sehun berdoa di dalam hati semoga tuhan memang tepat membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan Kai tapi tolong beri Sehun kesempatan sekali saja untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya itu merasakan sakit hati, sekali saja

Orang orang mulai membicarakan Kaihun, para gadis yang menaruh hati kepada Kai menangis histeris dan ada juga yang berniat bunuh diri lompat dari jendela tapi tidak jadi karena pasangan fenomenal itu sedang jalan bersama melewati lorong menuju atap sekolah, seketika semua murid pada minggir dan memberi jalan bagaikan tuan dan nyonya presiden yang lewat beserta para bodyguard mereka, bodyguard mereka maksudnya Tao and the gank yang mengikuti jalan mereka dibelakang,

Di atap ternyata sudah ada Kyungsoo yang sudah menyiapkan rantangnya, membuat Sehun takut Kai tak memakan masakannya

"Kai makan yang punyaku ya? Nanti aku janji beliin bubble tea, okay" kata Sehun, beraegyo ria, Kai mengusap kepala Sehun gemas

"Iya bakal aku makan kok, gak perlu pakek janjiin beli bubble tea, baby" kata Kai, what? Kai manggil Sehun Baby! Rasanya Sehun ingin terbang sampai ke langit ke tujuh tapi awas lupa sama balas dendam ya Hun!

Sehun dengan semangat membuka rantangnya, dia bahkan menyuapkan nasi gorengnya dengan telaten ke arah bibir Kai, semuanya yang melihat adegan ini hanya geleng geleng kepala, mungkin mereka berdua sepasang kekasih mungkin, Mungkin...

Diesok hari demi hari terus seperti itu terulang Sehun yang ngambek dan akan menjambak Kai, Kai yang akan nenangin Sehun dengan memberinya ciuman, Sehun yang makin hari makin semangat untuk belajar berbagai resep, mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah bareng, sungguh pasangan yang tampak bahagia, mereka berdua tanpa sadar sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona masing masing, dimata Kai, Sehun makon hari makin imut dan gemesin plus manja, dimata Sehun, Kai makin hari makin nyebelin tapi Sehun suka

Malam hari, besok adalah hari perpisahan anak kelas 3, terhitung sudah 2 bulan Sehun sekolah di SMA XOXO, hubungannya dengan Kai semakin membaik buktinya Kai ngajak Sehun untuk menjadi partner pesta dansa hari perpisahan kakak kelas mereka besok, Baekhyun yang makin hari makin cerewet karena takut rencana Sehun akan gagal, karena Kai dan Sehun tampaknya saling mencintai, serta sekarang Sehun sudah tidak cemburu lagi dengan Kyungsoo karena dia tau dimata Kai, Sehunlah nomor satu, dia memikirkan rencana nya matang matang besok adalah hari pembalasan dendamnya, dia akan membuat Kai malu dan merasa bersalah di depan seluruh orang yang ada di sekolah termasuk kepala sekolah dan pemilik yayasan yaitu ibunya Kai, Sehun masih merenung apakah ini keputusan yang tepat?

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, Kai datang dengan tuxedo hitam yang menawan serta beberapa kancing kemeja dibuka dengan Sehun yang memakai kemeja broken white tampak manis, acara berjalan lancar, kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan Kris selaku ketua osis, dan ucapan selamat dari ibuny Kai, pesta berlangsung meriah hingga tengah malam, alunan musik EDM mengisi aula sekolah

"Cek, cek 123 123" kata Kai berdiri di tengah kerumunan dan memakai mic serta membawa bunga

"Teman teman, hari ini saya Kai, ingin melamar seseorang yang paling menggemaskan dan baik hati di dunia, aku tau aku bukan lah orang yang romantis, tapi Oh Sehun maukah kau jadi pasangan seumur hidupku" kata Kai dan beesujud di depan Sehun, Sehun speechless bukan ini bagian dari rencananya dilamar di depan banyak orang tapi otak Sehun masih memikirkan rencana balas dendam,Sehun pun berpikir sekaranglah saatnya

"Tuan Kai, bagaimana saya mau menikah dengan orang yang merusak dan memaksa anak orang tidur dengannya, kemudian menghancurkan hatinya, kau kira selama ini aku peduli sama lo, hah, itu cuma muslihat supaya lo juga tau rasanya ditinggal seseorang yang dicintai" kata Sehun, membuat semua orang menatapnya tak percaya, laki laki sepolos dan imut seperti Sehun berbicara seperti itu, Kai terlihat membeku dan ibunda Kai yang murka, Sehun menarik bunganya Kai dan menginjak injaknya

"Makasih sudah jadi sopir ku selama ini, but honestly my feeling for you, it just a joke, hahaha" kata Sehun tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan pesta setelah jauh dari gedung Sehun menangis sejadi jadinya dan terduduk di trotoar

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Kai" tangis Sehun

TBC

Note: rada hurt comfort gak papakan? Makasih sudah mau baca dan reviewnya


	8. Chapter 8

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

Sehun menangis tersedu sedu, dia tak tega melihat Kai mematung tak berdaya seperti tadi, dia bisa melihat ibunya Kai yang marah karena telah menolak lamaran Kai mentah mentah, semua orang pun shock dan kaget melihat perubahan tingkah laku Sehun tadi, Sehun harus apa? Sekarang semua orang pasti membencinya, kepala Sehun mendadak sakit dan perutnya terasa nyeri yang bisa dia lakukan adalah meremas perutnya dan menangis tersedu sedu, mendadak dunia Sehun mulai menggelap, dan yang bisa dilihatnya adalah warna hitam

Sehun dapat mencium wangi obat obatan dan melihat di sekilingnya berwarna putih, dia mencoba bangkit, kepalanya sakit sekali, dia tau dia ada di rumah sakit namun siapa yang membawanya ke mari?

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya laki laki bertubuh tinggi berkuping caplang, ya, Chanyeol, siapa yang tak tau dia, salah satu koloninya Kai, Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Tadi malam aku melihatmu pingsan di tengah jalan jadi aku cuma bisa membawamu kesini, aku tak tau rumahmu, kalau untuk menemui Kai tidak mungkin, kau sudah membuatnya murka, kau tau dia menghancurkan pesta setelah kau pergi, dia bagai anjing rabies mengamuk tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya" kata Chanyeol panjang lebar, mendengar keadaan Kai yang seperti itu Sehun menangis dan memeluk kedua kakinya

"Hei hei, jangan menangis bukannya kau yang menolaknya, kok malah kau yang menangis" kata Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan memeluknya

"Oh ya, kata dokter kau boleh mengambil hasil tes kesehatan mu nanti sekarang kau istirahat dulu soal uang rumah sakit, aku saja yang tanggung" kata Chanyeol

"Terima Kasih, Chanyeolssi, aku tak tau harus membalasmu dengan apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Kau dan Kai?!" Teriak Chanyeol, sungguh di dalam hati Cahnyeol dia sungguh gemas dengan couple yang satu ini disaat saat mau menggapai kebahagiaan mereka harus dirundung masalah dan kembali ketitik nol, Sehun menyetujui Chanyeol dan mulai bercerita tentang kisah cintanya yang memilukan, air terus mengalir dipipinya ketika menceritakan masa masa itu dimana dia terlihat konyol akibat perbuatan Kai dan rasa cemburu, rasa sakit hati dan banyak rasa lainnya, bahkan sekarang rasa sakit dihatinya lebih dari ketika dia dilecehkan Kai, Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan sendu, dibalik tawa riang dari Kaihun ada cerita pahit dibalik itu semua

drrt... drrt... drrt..

Dering Hp Chanyeol,

"Tunggu ya, Hun, Kris gege, telfon" kata Chanyeol

"Yeobuseyo, Kris gege?"

"Yeol lagi sama Hun dia lagi sakit terus pingsan semalam, jadi Yeol antar ke rumah sakit, sekarang aja Yeol di rumah sakit"

"Hah, masa gege gak percaya sama Yeol, ya udah datang aja"

"Gak lo ge, Yeol ga selingkuh"

"Kalau gak percaya ya datang!"

"Bye, angry bird tonggos Super Duper nyebelin" akhir dari perbincangan Chanyeol dengan Kris

"Yeol yang tadi Kris itu Kris ketua osis?" Tanya Sehun, Chanyeol mengangguk lucu

"Kalian kok bisa kenal bukannya gank kalian pembuat onar dan terus Kris itu kan Ketua OSIS?" Tanya Sehun bingung kok bisa ada hubungan yang seperti ini persahabatan antar pembuat onar dan OSIS

"Kalau di ceritain panjang ceritanya, mending gak usah, eh, sekarang kita ambil hasil tesnya yuk, terus pulang" kata Chanyeol, Sehun pun langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian jalan dipapah Chanyeol

Sehun dan Chanyeol tak percaya apa yang barusan dokter itu katakan, katakan kalau sekarang Sehun bermimpi, cubit dia Chanyeol biar terbangun,

"Sekali lagi anda positif hamil 2 bulan tuan Oh Sehun, saya tau ini berat bagi seorang pria apalagi masih remaja seperti anda, untuk kedepannya itu anda ditangan anda" kata Dokter kemudian memberi map berisi hasil tes itu, dokter mengatakan rasa sakit pada perutnya karena bayinya merasa tertekan akibat masalah yang dihadapi sang ibu, jadi intinya Sehun tak boleh Stress, Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan dokter, masih terlihat wajah tak percayanya Sehun, apa yang harus di lakukan dengan bayinya, Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Sehun hangat

"Sehun kau harus kuat, jangan bunuh dia, dia tak berdosa, coba saja kau bicarakan baik baik dengan Kai dan kedua orang tua kalian" saran Chanyeol

"Nanti coba kupikirkan Yeol" kata Sehun

Chanyeol mengantar Sehun dengan motornya, Sehun sangat pucat dan tak bersemangat hidup tatapannya sangat kosong membuat Chanyeol sekali lagi memberi semangat kepada Sehun ketika sampai di depan rumah Sehun

"Ibu muda kita, Hwaiting!" Kata Chanyeol, kemudian Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah, dan disambut tak hangat oleh kedua orang tuanya

"Apa maksud dari kata 'Ibu Muda'?" Tanya tuan Oh, sang ibu pasti tau alasannya, pasti kecelakaan dua bulan lalu telah membuahkan hasil seorang mahluk yang tumbuh di perut putra kesayangannya

"Yeobo, kau tenang dulu" kata ibu Sehun

"Apa yang harus ditenangkan, aku tak pernah mengajarinya menjadi manusia rendahan" marah tuan Oh

"Biar aku yang jelaskan, sekarang Sehun masuk kamar, ibu juga perlu cerita yang lebih lengkap nanti" kata Ibunya, Sehun langsung lari ke kamar dan menguncinya dan menangis lagi, entah sudah berapa banyak air yang telah dikeluarkan matanya, Kenapa tak habis habis?

Sehun melihat Hp yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur sengaja pas waktu pesta dansa itu tak dibawa agar misalnya Kai mengejarnya Hp nya sedang tak bersamanya, betapa kagetnya Sehun ada 119 missed call dan 234 pesan dari Baekhyun, menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya sahabatnya itu, Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi menghidupkan shower dan membiarkan air jatuh membahasi pakaian nya yang masih utuh, dia perlu tenang dan butuh solusi dari ibunya yang lebih berpengalaman dan sekarang yang dibutuhkan adalah istirahat

Malam harinya, Sehun dan ibunya sudah melakukan tukar fikiran

"Kalau mama sih, baikan dulu sama appanya, kalau gak bisa..." Kata sang ibu

"Aku yang akan pergi,ma ,Sehun akan pergi ke jepang di tempat kakek" lanjut Sehun dengan tekat yang kuat di bola matanya

"Tapi sebelum itu minta maaf dulu, buatkan hal yang bisa membuat dia senang" kata ibunya

"Kalau gitu Sehun mau buat cake dulu buat Kai" ujar Sehun ceria, ada setitik kebahagiaan di hatinya karena dia mengandung buah cintanya dengan orang yang paling dicintainya

"Okay, tapi jangan tidur larut malan dan jangan kecapean atau stress, nanti kasian baby" ucap ibunya kemudian mengelus perut putranya

"Sekarang Sehun ke dapur dulu bye mama" ucap Sehun mencium pipi ibunya

Di dapur sebelum memasak Sehun mengatakan, " Semangat Oh Sehun, Hwaiting! Demi Baby" kemudian mengusap perutnya

.

.

.

Paginya,

Sehun sudah siap berangkat ke rumah Kai dan betapa kagetnya Chanyeol datang menjemputnya dengan alasan khawatir dengan Sehun dan tak berani membiarkan orang hamil jalan sendirian, Sehun pun setuju diantar Chanyeol ke rumahnya Kai, Sehun kembali teringat dulu dirinya akan menjemput Kai, apa mungkin setelah Kai menolaknya hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai, Pas sekali Kai sedang memakai sepatu dan siap berangkat sekolah dengan motornya, anehnya disamping Kai ada seorang cewek yang cantik bak model majalah, Kai langsung memutar bola matanya melihat orang yang datang adalah orang yang paling malas dia jumpai sekarang

"Permisi, Kai ini aku Sehun" kata Sehun takut takut

"Mau apalagi kau biadab!" Marah Kai, Sehun tau Kai pasti tak akan memaafkannya, Chanyeol sudah dalam mode siap siaga jika Kai mendadak menyerang

"Aku hanya mau minta maaf secara baik baik karena telah melukai perasaanmu" kata Sehun dan menyodorkan cake yang dibuatnya tadi malam dengan sepenuh hati

"Apakah aku harus memaafkan seorang penipu dan bermuka dua seperti mu, dan ini makan ini!" Kata Kai dan menarik cake Sehun kemudian menjatuhkannya terus menginjaknya, Sehun mulai berkaca

"Kau tau apa maksudku kan? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku melakukan tindak kekerasan" kata Kai, tiba tiba cewek tadi datang menghampiri mereka berdua

"Ada apasih Kai pake acara jerit jerit segala" kata cewek itu

"Ah, sayang, ini kenalkan pria brengsek bernama Sehun, dan Sehun ini tunangan ku yang cantik bernama Krystal" kata Kai santai, merengkuh pinggang Krystal, dan Krystal mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun membalasnya

"aku tak menyangka pria semanis ini sebiadab apa yang oppa katakan" kata Krystal membuath hati Sehun berdenyut nyeri, Sehun cemburu dan marah terhadap Krystal, Seharusnya dialah yang diposisi itu

"Jika kau tanya kapan kami tunangan? Jawabannya semalam, ya sudah aku berangkat sekolah dulu" kata Kai dan mencium kening Krystal dan pergi ke sekolah dengan motornya, meninggalkan Krystal, Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Krystalssi, kami juga berangkat sekolah, maaf sudah mengganggu pagi anda, permisi" kata Sehun dan naik ke motor Chanyeol menyelungsupkan wajahnya ke punggung Chanyeol dan menangis sejadinya, Chanyeol merasakan punggungnya basah tetapi tak mau mencoba mengusik Sehun dia butuh menangis untuk memperbaiki perasaannya

Sesampainya di sekolah Sehun hanya mendapatkan tatapan benci oleh para siswa, cuma Baekhyun yang menyakan kabarnya karena merasa risih dapat tatapan seperti itu dan mulut Sehun juga sudah gatal untuk menceritakan perihal kehamilannya, Sehun pergi ke UKS di temani Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sesampainya di UKS mereka langsung bergosip ria, Baekhyun menangis setelah mengetahui kalau pada malam itu Sehun pingsan, Baekhyun merasa bukanlah sahabat yang baik, mereka juga betapa teganya Kai yang langsung bertunangan dengan cewek bernama Krystal yang di luarnya cantik di dalamnya bermulut pedas, tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu bergeser, ketiga orang itu memasang mode siap siaga, ternyata yang datang adalah ketua OSIS kita yang bernama Kris dengan tangan berada di dalam kantong celana sekolahnya

"Katanya gak selingkuh, tapi dijemput dirumah gak ada, malah jemput Sehun dan berada di UKS sama Sehun, apa lo dah bosen jadi Uke gue" marah Kris, membuat tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, tak mungkin Chanyeol membongkar rahasianya Sehun untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, memang susah punya pacar yang cemburuan batin Chanyeol, ya, Kris adalah pacar Chanyeol, aneh karena pembuat onar seperti dia pacaran dengan Kris sang ketua OSIS? Cuma mereka berdua yang tau misterinya

"Gak lo ge, ngapain juga selingkuh sama Sehun, tipe aku itu yang kayak gege" kata Chanyeol sambil beraegyo ria

"alah, alesan kamu, jadi ini apa?" Tanya Kris kemudian melempar foto foto Chanyeol dan Sehun mulai pas di rumag sakit dan pagi ini

"Katanya gak selingkuh pake acara peluk peluk segala" kata Kris sewot

"Kris itutuh karena Sehun lagi terpukul karena Kai jadi dia perlu ditenangkan makanya kupeluk" jawab Chanyeol

"alasan lagi alasan lagi, aku tau kok kamu mencuri kesempatan dari kesempitan, karena sudah ada bukti nyata kita putus, jangan tunjukan mata bulat lo itu di depan muka gue" kata Kris menutup pintu dengan kasar

Chanyeol menangis, dia langsung meluk Baekhyun sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun malah kewalahan, Sehun dan Baekhyun perlu kejelasan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kris

TBC

Note: gak papa kan Mpreg sma nyempil Krisyeol sedikit? Maksih sudah mau baca dan review


	9. Chapter 9

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak henti hentinya menangis, tak sangka bad boy kayak Chanyeol bisa mewek gara gara diputusin sama ketua OSIS, Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas, pelukan Chanyeol betul betul erat

"Sudahlah Yeol, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, masih banyak orang diluar sana yang mencintai keidiotan lo apa adanya" kata Baekhyun, mencoba melepaskan pelukan eratnya Chanyeol, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun pun tersenyum mencoba menghibur Chanyeol

"Eh, ngemeng ngemeng lo kapan jadiannya sama si naga tonggos itu kok gak seheboh Kaihun bahkan kayaknya gak ada yang tahu tuh" ujar Baekhyun terlalu penasaran kenapa dua tiang ini bisa bertemu

"Udah lama dan kalau diceritain panjang, tapi aku gak mau tau Sehun harus tanggung jawab, Sehun harus buat gege percaya sama aku dan balikan lagi!" Paksa Chanyeol, melihat temannya yang begitu mengenaskan membuat Sehun menyutujuinya

"Oii, kenapa sekolah ini dipenuhi dengan couple couple aneh, kopi dan susu, serta duo tiang listrik" kata Baekhyun, memegang kepalanya ala orang pusing

"Okedeh, aku spoiler dikit, kami pacaran dari SMA kelas 1 dan emang kami gak kasih tau siapa pun, Kris gege bilang biar surprise, tiba tiba udah nikah aja gitu" kata Yeol, buat Sehun dan Baekhyun tepok jidat, mungkin Chanyeol kelihatan sangar plus body nya yang tinggi tapi otak Chanyeol itu masih kayak anak SD alias kekanak kanakan

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "ayo kita temui Kris gege mu itu" ajak Sehun

Ruangan OSIS

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk ke salah satu ruangan keramat di sekolah, Chanyeol mulai mengetuk, keluarlah pria yang diketahui adalah seorang wakil ketua OSIS

"Ada apa?" Kata wakil ketua OSIS

"Ada Kris gege?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu ragu, wakil ketua OSIS itu masuk ke dalam dan kembali lagi

"Maaf Kris sedang tidak ada, mungkin sedang keliling" kata Wakil Ketua OSIS

"Oh, kalau gitu maaf sudah mengganggu, makasih" pamit Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dkk pergi menjauh

Wakil ketua OSIS itupun masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS

"Kau berhutang budi padaku, aku sukses mengusirnya" kata Wakil Ketua OSIS

"Thanks Bro, segera akan ku traktir" kata Kris santai sedang duduk di salah satu sofa

"Your well, tumben loh dia yang datang duluan, biasa kau yang mengejarnya" kata Wakil ketua OSIS duduk disamping Kris

"Lagi ada masalah bro, maklum disetiap hubungan ada yang bagus dan buruknya" kata Kris, Brak!

"Makanya aku datang untuk memperbaiki yang buruknya!" Teriak Chanyeol masuk dari jendela, tangan Chanyeol terluka terkena serpihan kaca berusaha menghancurkan kaca jendela, dan for your information ini posisinya di lantai 2, yap, Chanyeol manjat, Kris dan wakil ketua OSIS terkejut dengan aksi nekat Yoda satu ini, Kris langsung menghampiri Chanyeol, dia merobek kemejanya untuk menutup luka Chanyeol

"Yang mana yang sakit sayang?" Tanya Kris

"Disini sayang" kata Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya, "tangan ini gak ada apa apanya dibandingi diputusin kamu" sambungnya

"Shit, mellow drama picisan" kata Wakil Ketua OSIS segera meninggalkan dua tiang itu hendak membuka pintu keluar dan kaget langsung diserbu Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Emang firasat seorang CY terhadap Kris itu hebat kayak radar pada pesawat" kata Baekhyun

Kris yang sempat terdiam mulai membalut tangan Chanyeol

"Kris gege harus dengar penjelasan dari Sehun dulu, harus" kata Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangan Kris menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, dia membawa Kris mendekati Sehun, Sehun dan Baekhyun ngilu melihat banyak sekali yang keluar di tangan Chanyeol

"Sayang nanti aja ya, sekarang obati tangan kamu dulu nanti infeksi" pinta Kris

"Gak mau harus sekarang nanti Kris gege kabur lagi gak mau denger penjelasan Yeol" kata Chanyeol makin pererat genggamannya pada tangan Kris, sekarang tangan Kris juga sudah terkena darah Chanyeol

"Gege janji gak kabur, kalau perlu kita bicarakannya di UKS sambil obatin kamu ya, oke?" Tanya Kris, Chanyeol tampak berpikir, kawan kawannya pun menyetujui ide Kris, Chanyeol dkk menuju ruang UKS dan tangan Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Kris, membuat mereka jadi sorotan apalagi tangan Chanyeol yang berdarah, lagipula dua mahluk ini sangat terkenal dikalangan gadis gadis di SMA XOXO, ketua OSIS tampan, kaya, dan menawan, Chanyeol yang tampan dan bad boy salah satu anak buahnya Kai the King of troublemaker,

Setelah sampai mereka mengobati Chanyeol, kemudian lanjut dengan dongeng kisah cintanya Kai dan Sehun, Kris pun malu telah cemburu dengan ibu hamil, kemudian Sehun meminta mereka bertiga untuk tidak memberitahu Kai perihal kehamilannya, mereka mengangguk menyetujuinya, Sehun sudah memberi tahu ibunya perihal tadi pagi soal Kai yang punya tunangan, jadi dia besok akan terbang ke Jepang, dia menghela nafas, dia ingin berada di korea lebih lama lagi

Kai POV

'Mana Sehun, kok gak masuk kelas dari tadi' batin Kai,

Walau dia murka sama si albino itu dia masih memiliki setitik kekhawatiran malah tadi pagi Sehun pucat banget, apa yang Sehun rasakan ya pada saat dia tau kalau Kai sudah bertunangan? Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia rindu masakan Sehunnya, masih kah dia pantas menyebut Sehun miliknya?

Tao masuk kelas dengan hebohnya

"Ada apa panda kok panik sekali?" Tanya Luhan

"Gawat beredar gosip kalau Kris si ketua OSIS nyebelin itu pacaran sama si Yoda idiot" kata Tao terengah engah, membuat Lay menyeburkan isi mulutnya yang berupa keripik Lay's

"Seriusan, ternyata mahluk idiot kayak dia bisa buat Ketua OSIS yang teladan kayak Kris kelepek kelepek" balas Luhan, Kai daritadi tak ada reaksi, mungkin karena otaknya memikirkan seseorang?

"Nah, sekarang Chanyeol lagi di UKS bareng Kris karena tangannya luka habis mecahin kaca ruang OSIS demi jumpai Kris" kata Tao, disusul dengan tawa, mereka semua tertawa kecuali Kai

Sebetulnya ada hal yang mengganjal hati Kai

-Flashback hari minggu setelah pesta perpisahan kakak kelas-

"Mama gak nyangka orang semanis Sehun ternyata sebusuk itu, mama gak suka kamu deketin dia, sekarang kamu harus terima wanita pilihan mama yang punya tatakrama nanti malam kalian akan dijodohkan, ingat mama juga gak mau kamu jumpai dia lagi" kata Mama nya Kai bagai perintah yang tak boleh dibantah, Kai hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima kenyataan, dia kecewa cintanya pupus untuk kedua kalinya, kenapa tuhan kejam kepadanya?

Malamnya dia dijodohkan dengan Krystal putri dari pebisnis Jung, Krystal itu cantik tapi tidak ada rasa atau getaran ketika bersama gadis itu, tak sama ketika dia bersama dengan Sehun, dia harus tetap menerima ucapan final ibunya

End of Kai POV

Sekarang Sehun sedang merayakan acara perpisahan dengan temannya tepatnya besok dia akan pergi dari negeri dimana dia dilahirkan

"Ini buat Sehun hadiah dari Kris gege dan aku, semoga suka" kata Chanyeol memberikan hadiah kotak besar yang ternyata berisikan boneka teddy bear raksaksa

"Kalau aku gak muluk muluk" kata Baekhyun, dia memberikan Sehun sebuah baju baby berwarna broken white dan hitam bisa dipakai cewek atau cowok melihat belum jelas kelamin anaknya Sehun, kemudian mereka pun menangis maksudnya Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, gak mungkin kan Kris, mereka saling peluk pelukan dan cium pipi, mereka tukar nomor HP dan berjanji saling SMS, mereka kemudian bercerita masa masa dimana Sehun baru masuk sekolah, dan Kris juga yang ngebahas tugasnya Sehun, dan ternyata Sehun sanggup untuk buat Kai tak pernah bolos lagi, mereka bersunda gurau hingga jam menunjukkan angka 11, semuanya sudah pulang Sehun sudah mengantar mereka kedepan rumah, tiba tiba kaki Sehun mulai berjalan bukan kedalam rumah entahlah tapi hatinya ingin ke tempat itu, Sehun berusaha melawan dinginnya malam sambil dielusnya perutnya, dia berhenti dan duduk di bangkunya, ya, dia sedang berada di dalam kelas yang biasa ditempati belajar dan disampingnya duduklah sang pujaan hati Tuan Kai, Sehun kembali mengenang masa masa indahnya ketika dia masih duduk disamping Kai, dielusnya permukaan mejanya kemudian mengambil spidol menulis sesuatu

Besok paginya, banyak murid yang heboh dan mengerumuni bangku Kai, membuat sang pemiliknya mendelik tak suka

"Minggir dari bangkuku" kata Kai, akhirnya para murid memberi Kai jalan, Kai penasaran apa gerangan yang membuat mereka berkumpul di mejanya, ternyata di meja Sehun ada sebuah pesan yang ditulis untuk dirinya, dia mulai membaca

'Dear Kai, boleh aku memanggil mu seperti itu setelah apa yang kulakukan kepadamu? Entahlah tapi aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup mu lagi ini janji ku seumur hidup, semoga kau bahagia dengannya, dia cantik sekali aku jadi cemburu?, Kai jaga dia untuk aku, bahagiakan dia untuk aku, meski itu tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku, buatlah anak yang banyak rumah mu begitu besar perlu diisi dengan tangisan bayi, mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari hidupmu meski sesuatu dalam diriku tepatnya hatiku tak akan pernah rela melepaskan mu, ini ucapan sayang ku yang terakhrir untuk my first love, my first kiss, my first sex? Dan orang yang pertama yang bisa buat aku segila ini, Bye, from your BabyHun'

Kai menitihkan air mata semua orang kaget seorang Kai menangis? Ini hal yang pertama kali Kai lakukan dalam hidypnya bahkan ketika ditinggal orang tuanya Kai tak menangis tapi berkat Oh Sehun dia menangis,

'Jika ini memang jalannya Tuhan aku rela dia pergi, tapi biarlah dia menjadi kenangan dalam hidupku yang paling indah' Kim Jongin, menangis sambil tersenyum

TBC or END?

Note: gimana suka gak sama ceritanya, judulnya Classmate karena kisah cinta yang antara teman sekelas malah mereka teman sebangku, ya gitudeh, lanjut nih? Penasaran gak?

Makasih review dan mau baca ff ini.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 tahun Kemudian

Kai sudah tamat kuliah dan inilah saatnya dia untuk mengambil alih perusahaan bapaknya, minggu depan akan berlangsung pernikahannya dengan Krystal Jung, Sudah 4 tahun lamanya mereka tunangan tapi Kai masih tidak menaruh rasa sesikit pun terhadap Krystal, bukannya dia tidak cantik, hanya saja masih ada seseorang di dalam hatinya yang sampai kapan pun tak akan tergantikan senyumannya, meski hanya 2 bulan dia datang ke dunianya Kai, tapi Kai akan terjebak di dalam pesonanya untuk selamanya, ngomong ngomong dimana dia sekarang? babyHun apa kah kau tak merindukan aku? Batin Kai

"Kai lagi ngapain?" Tanya Krystal membuyarkan hayalan Kai

"Tidak ada, ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kai kemudian mencium kening Krystal

"Kita kan mau menikah minggu depan, aku inginnya bulan madu di Tokyo, bolehkan? Ayolah Kai, please?" Pinta Krystal sambil beraegyo

"Oke kalau itu maumu sayang" kata Kai dihadiahi ciuman di pipi oleh Krystal

Dan ini lah hari paling menegangkan di mata Kai, dimana dia akan mempersunting putri dari pebisnis Jung, Kai akhirnya sudah berdiri di atas altar, kemudian muncul Krystal mereka mengucap janji sehidup semati dan mengakhirinya dengan ciuman, Kai dan Krystal sedang menerima tamu, teman teman SMA Kai pada datang seperti Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang baru saja datang bersama Chanyeol dan Kris, Kai menyerngit ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol datang dengan jalannya yang oleng seperti orang mabuk, kemudian menepuk bahu Kai

"Ini dia raja sekolah kita Tuan Kai, hik" kata Chanyeol, dia memang mabuk, Kris dan Baekhyun pun mencoba menariknya

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai, ada rasa khawatirnya dengan kawan tiangnya ini

"Kau jangan tanya aku kenapa, sekarang Aku yang tanya kau kenapa menikah dengan gadis ini!" Teriak Chanyeol, membuat dia jadi sorotan

"Ku kira kau hanya menerima perjodohan busuk ini, ku kira kau akan menunggu Sehun dan anakmu!" Teriak Chanyeol, langsung dipukul tengkuknya oleh Kris, karena kaget istrinya? Ini telah membongkarkan rahasia mereka, Baekhyun berusaha menangkap tubuh Chanyeol meski berat

"Maafkan Chanyeol, dia lagi stress dari tadi pagi, dia minum jadinya malah mabuk mabukan di pestamu, sekali lagi maaf, dan selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim" ucap Kris dan memberi hormat serta hadiah kemudian membawa Chanyeol pergi disusul Baekhyun

Otak Kai berputar, dia tidak fokus dengan acara pernikahannya, masih terngiang kata kata dari Chanyeol tentang Sehun dan anaknya? Sejak kapan dia dan Sehun punya anak lagi pula Sehun namja mana bisa hamil? Pikirnya, entahlah tapi dia masih terbayang bayang hal itu

Kai dan Krystal sedang berbulan madu di Tokyo, Jepang, setelah melakukan malam pertamanya, Kai memutuskan meninggalkan Krystal yang sudah tertidur kelelahan, Kai berniat untuk mencari udara segar, waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Kai sekarang ada di taman kota, Kai melihat ke sekiling taman kemudian menemukan pemandangan aneh seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di halte bus, ayolah ini sudah larut malam, orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anak kecil keluar rumah, Kai mendekati anak itu

"Sedang apa anak kecil duduk di halte bis sendirian di larut malam" kata Kai dalam bahasa Korea

"Sedang menunggu eomma, jucci" ucapnya sedikit cadel, Kai kaget anak ini bisa bahasa Korea padahal disinikan Jepang, niat Kai tadi cuma menggoda anak itu

"Jangan kaget, Taeoh memang olang kolea" ucapnya cadel lagi, Kai mengangguk paham

"Eomma mu mana kok biarin kamu berada sendiri disini" kata Kai

"Taeoh memang sehalusnya gak disini kata kakek, tapi Taeoh hali ini ingin jemput eomma pulang kelja, soalnya hali ini eomma gajian telus janjiin Taeoh bawa ilon man" balasnya membuat Kai gemas kemudian memangkukannya dan mencium pipinya

"Taeoh, gak boleh gitu kamu harusnya nunggu eomma dirumah, nanti kamu diapa apain sama orang jahat gimana?" Kata Kai

"Iya deh jucci, Taeoh janji ini yang telakhil kalinya" ucap Taeoh, kemudian bus pun berhenti, keluar seseorang yang memakai jaket tebal dan masker serta kacamata

"Eomma!" Teriak Taeoh, langsung lari

"Omo, kenapa anak eomma ada disini?" Tanya nya

"Kalena anak eomma tidak sabal ingin lihat ilon man" kata Taeoh dan mencium pipi eommanya

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang dan membuka iron man" katanya melenggang pergi tanpa sadar ada pria yang terus memandangnya, Taeoh tidak lupa memberikan lambaian tangan kepada Kai tanpa ibunya sadari, Kai hanya tersenyum, dan kembali ke hotel, ada rasa hangat dihatinya ketika melihat Taeoh, apakah mereka akan berjumpa lagi

"Eomma, eomma?" Tanya Taeoh yang sedang berbaring disamping eommanya diatas tempat tidur

"Iya ada apa?" Tanya eommanya

"Makasih kadonya, eomma ku telsayang Oh Sehun" kata Taeoh dan mencium pipi Sehun, kemudian kedua orang itu memasuki alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun lamanya Krystal dan Kai menikah, tapi mereka belum juga mendapatkan keturunan, bahkan ibunda Kai sudah mulai marah marah, dan menyuruh mereka untuk program bersama dokter sperti suntik hormon atau semacamnya, tetapi ketika mendapatkan hasil, ternyata alasan Krystal yang tak kunjung hamil adalah Krystal terkena Kanker rahim sehingga rahimnya harus diangkat, membuat sang ibunda pun murka siapa yang harus jadi penerus perusahaan? Krystal sedang dalam masa perawatan setelah rahimnya diangkat, dan ibunda yang tak henti hentinya memarahi Kai membuat Kai Stress tingkat akut apa yang harus diperbuatnya, kenapa banyak sekali masalah yang tak kunjung selesai?

Kai sedang menuju jalan ke rumah setelah pulang dari kantornya, tanpa sengaja Kai melewati tempat dimana dulunya dia menimba ilmu pada saat SMA, tempat yang dimiliki oleh ibundanya, tempat dimana dia ditemukan dengan orang yang menoreh luka dan cinta pada waktu yang bersamaan kepadanya, entah apa yang terjadi perasaan Kai ingin kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah itu jadi dia memakirkan mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah, sudah lama sekali fikirnya, dia rindu rerumputan dilapangan ini, dia rindu suara derit pintu kelas ini, dan rindu orang yang duduk disampingnya dulu, Kai pergi ke gudang sekolah, dia tau semua bangku dan meja yang rusak dan sudah dicoret akan dipindahkan ke gudang sekolah, dia sedang mencari meja, mejanya Oh Sehun yang berisi pesan pesan terakhir itu, dia menemukannya diusapnya meja tua itu, diusap nya dengan sayang bagaikan meja itu adalah Oh Sehunnya, setelah itu diangkatnya meja itu ke dalam kelas dulu dimana dia ditemukan dengan Babynya itu, disini Kai duduk disamping mejanya Sehun di dalam kelas mereka yang dulu, dia tersenyum sedang membayangkan kalau Sehunnya itu sedang ada di sampingnya sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil cengir cengir dengan senyuman khasnya, namun lamunan itu buyar ketika ada suara...

.

.

.

Sehun dan Taeoh pergi ke korea atas perintah kedua orang tua Sehun yang ingin bertemu dengan cucu mereka Oh Taeoh, dijalanan menuju rumah mereka, sang supir taxi melewati sekolah yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu drama percintaanya dengan yang mulia raja neraka Kai, Sehun pun meminta supir taxi berhenti, Kenapa? Karena Sehun ingin mengenang appa dari anaknya, dia ingin kembali ke masa masa indahnya itu, dia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar sejenak di lapangan sekolah, karena sampai sekarang dan kapanpun sangat mencintai Kai walau dia tau Kai sudah milik orang tepat satu tahun yang lalu, bagaimana ia tahu? Ingat dia masih sering berhubungan dengan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol

Taeoh ikut turun dan langsung mengeluarkan bolanya karena langsung melihat lapangan, Sehun menyuruh supir taxi menurunkan barangnya dan membayar kemudian pergi, Taeoh dengan semangatnya bermain bola dilapangan, sedangkan Sehun sedang berbaring dibawah pohon, tenang sekali jiwanya hari ini

Brakk, oh no Sehun, Taeoh memecahkan salah satu kaca dari sekolah, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan, Sehun kemudian berdiri dan mulai meneramahi anaknya tanpa sadar ada seorang pria melihat mereka berdua dari atas lantai 2 gedung, Sehun... Kata pria itu

TBC

Note: masih mau lanjut gak? Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan, makasih sudah mau baca dan review


	11. Chapter 11

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

Sehun kebingungan karena telah memecahkan kaca dari sekolah ini dia harus berbuat apa? Sehun mengeluarkan uang dan menaruhnya di depan jendela kaca yang pecah, Taeoh kebingungan dengan tingkah laku eomma nya, ketika Taeoh menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Ahjussi waktu itu yang dia temui di halye bus di jepang, bagaimana ahjussi itu bisa di korea? Pikirnya.

"Jucci!" Teriak Taeoh, Sehun menoleh ke orang yang dipanggil Taeoh, dan kaget

"Hai, Taeoh" sapa Kai untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, Sehun mulai mundur dan menggenggam erat tangan anaknya Taeoh

"Eomma kenapa eomma talik tangan Taeoh" katanya cadel, 'apa tadi barusan anak kecil itu panggil Sehun apa?' Pikir Kai, Sehun menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam dalam, bertemu kembali dengan orang yang telah menolak cintamu di masa saat kau sudah memiliki hidup yang bahagia bukanlah ide yang bagus

"Hai Kai, kau kenal anakku?" Tanya Sehun, Kai tersenyum canggung

"Iiiya, Waktu itu aku ke jepang dan jumpa anakmu di halte bus, dia bilang dia nunggu ibunya pulang, ternyata ibunya itu kau" kata Kai panjang lebar, Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu

"Kau memecahkan kaca jendela? Aku saja yang ganti lagipula ini sekolah ibuku tenang saja" kata Kai

"Tidak usah Kai, aku bisa bayar, ini ambil uangnya" kata Sehun memberi Kai uang

"Ambil saja uangmu Sehun, aku yang akan memperbaikinya, hadiah reuni dengan teman lama mungkin? Tapi maukah kau menemaniku?" Tanya Kai, karena segan sudah di bantu Kai, Sehun hanya menyutujuinya, Sehun tau inu hanya perbincangan teman lama kan? Tidak lebih

Sekarang mereka berada di dalam kelas yang dulu mereka tempati duduk bersebelahan seperti dulu, sungguh awkwardnya mereka

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Kai

"Entahlah, apa aku harus merindukanmu orang yang sudah aku sakiti" kata Sehun, mereka saling bertarung dengan pirkiran masing masing, sedang kan Taeoh sedang sibuk dengan iron mannya, tanpa senhaja Kai menyentuh tangan Sehun, Sehun kaget

"Maaf" kata Kai, mereka sungguh canggung dan Kai malah memperat genggaman nya pada tangan Sehun, lama lama Kai mulai mengelus pipi Sehun, Sehun hanya menoleh ke Kai dan tidak berbicara apapun, Kai yang mendapat respon positif, Kai menarik dagu Sehun dan mencium bibirnya, kemudian mulai melumat tanpa memperdulikan Taeoh ada disitu memperdalam ciuman itu hingga panas, untung suara mainan jatuhnya Taeoh menghentikan kegiatan itu, mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum canggung, Sehun memegang dadanya kembali lagi desir hangat dan degupan kencang, Kai juga merasakan ribuan kupu kupu ingin keluar dari perutnya, ketika mereka sedang sibuk dan fantasi mereka masing masing bunyi dering Hp Sehun

"Halo"

"Aku sedang ada di SMA XOXO, tadi pas mau arah ke rumah taxi ku lewat situ, aku ingin mengenang masa itu saja"

"Aish, ya sudah ku tunggu ya, bye"

"Sorry Kai, aku sudah di jemput" kata Sehun kemudian menggendong Taeoh dan mengutip mainannya

"Oh oke" kata Kai, ketika Sehun keluar dari kelas Kai berteriak

"Sehun, apa Taeoh anakmu?" Tanya nya menjerit

"Iya!" Balas Sehun, Kai merasakan sakit di dadanya mendengarkan pernyataan itu, kemudian dia ingat perkataan Chanyeol waktu pernikahan dulu, anaknya dengan Sehun, jangan jangan perbuatannya pada hari itu menghasilkan Taeoh

Kai mencoba menjerit dari kelas karena Sehun sudah ada di lapangan

"Sehun, apa Taeoh anakku?" Tanya Kai sambil menjerit, terlambat karena Sehun sudah naik motor dengan seorang pria membuat Kai tak bersemangat, mungkin bukan, mungkin pria yang menjemput Sehun lah ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menuju rumah Sehun dengan menaiki motor, ya, pria yang menjemput Sehun adalah Chanyeol, the wife of Naga Tonggos

"Aku melihatnya tadi" kata Chanyeol sambil mengendarai

"Iya kami tak sengaja jumpa" kata Sehun

"Yang eomma bicalakan jucci yang tadi makan bibil eomma" tanya Taeoh polos, sukses membuat Chanyeol rem mendadak dan Sehun ingin membekap mulut anaknya

"Apa yang dilakukan ahjussi terhadap eomma mu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Memakan bibir eomma" katanya lagi dan Sehun pun hanya merapalkan doa semoga teman temannya sesampai di rumah menceramahinya, Chanyeol tak salah dengar kan dia butuh penjelasan Sehun nanti

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun dan anaknya disambut meriah oleh ayah dan ibu Sehun, Taeoh dapat banyak hadiah dari kakek dan neneknya, mereka temu kangen keluarga, tidak hanya Chanyeol teman Sehun yang datang, Baekhyun, Kris, dan Kyungsoo juga hadir, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu rahasia Sehun yang ia tahu hanya Sehun yang sudah punya anak bernama Taeoh dan hari ini dia pulang ke korea, Chanyeol menyuruh ibu Sehun dan lainnya untuk membawa Taeoh ke taman belakang karena ada yang harus dibacarakan dirinya dengan Sehun

"Sehun, apa maksud mu tadi menemui Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kami tak sengaja jumpa" kata Sehun

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia menciumu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Instingnya mungkin" kata Sehun

"Sehun! Aku serius, dia yang memilih untuk melupakan mu, kenapa kau tetap mau berdekatan denganny!" Marah Chanyeol, sungguh dia geram melihat tingkah laku Sehun sudah tau disakiti tapi masih coba mendekat

"Kau tau Chan, ketika pikiranku mengatakan aku harus menjauhi Kai, dia milik orang lain, tapi hatiku berkata tak ingin jauh darinya meski dia milik orang lain, akulah yang tetap no.1 di hatinya" kata Sehun, Chanyeol sudah kehabisan kata kata, dia hanya pasrah dan berdoa yang terbaik buat Sehun

"Aku janji, kami hanya berteman" kata Sehun langsung pergi menyusul anaknya

"Tapi masalahnya teman tidak mencium teman" kata Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Krystal di rawat di rumah sakit dan dokter bilang dia boleh pulang, tatapannya kosong dan tampak sedih, hei, siapa yang tidak sedih jika kau tak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk suami mu sendiri, Krystal berada di kursi roda yang di dorong oleh Kai, ketika sampai di pintu depan rumah sakit Kai menemui resepsionis untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit, ketika Krystal sedang menunggu muncullah mobil yang sangat dia kenal, mobil ibu mertuanya, mobil ibunda Kai, wanita itu turun dengan gayanya yang elegan

"Hai menantu ku yang tak berguna" kata Heechul tajam, Krystal hanya tersenyum pahit

"Hai juga eomonim, terima kasih mau menjemput" kata Krystal

"Kau masih bisa memanggil ku eomonim, wanita cacat seperti mu, sungguh aku menyesal pernah menjodohkan anakku denganmu" kata Heechul pedas, Krystal tak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air matanya terlalu sakit perkataan yang mertuanya katakan itu, Heechul yang sedang tidak menoleh Krystal pun tak tahu kalau gadis itu sudah pergi menuju jalan raya, dia memberhentikan kursi rodanya di tengah jalan raya

"Selamat tinggal, oppa, aku memang istri yang tak berguna, saranghae" kata Krystal, sampai mobil pick up yang sedang melaju cepat menghantam gadis itu, dan Tamat...

bercanda

Pemilik mobil pick up itu kaget dan kabur, orang orang mulai mengerumuni gadis itu, bahkan ibunda Kai ada di barisan pertama, hanya berdecak, melihat tingkah nekat menantunya

Kai terheran kenapa ramai sekali orang di sana, kemana perginya Krystal perasaannya dia meninggalkan dan kursi rodanya disini, ketika perawat dan dokter lewat membawa tempat tidur ke badan jalan, Kai mengikuti mereka, dunia Kai runtuh seketika, Kenapa tuhan mengambil sekali lagi mengambil orang yang dia sayangi walau hanyq sebagai adik kakak dan tidak lebih, Kai hanya bisa terpaku melihat banyaknya darah yang ada di trotoar

.

.

.

.

.

Krystal telah pergi, ibundanya masih memaksakan Kai untuk menikah lagi demi mendapatkan keturunan, Kai tentu saja menolak dia sudah kehilangan orang yang dia cintaib dan sayangi tiga kali dalam hidupnya, hampa rasanya,sudah 5 minggu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Sehun lagi dan 4 minggu kemantian Krystal, dan Heechul akui Kai hidup bagaikan robot selama satu bulan ini, dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan jiwa Kai yang menyebalkan seperti dulu, Heechul sedang berkeliling rumahnya yang bak istana itu, tuan Kang sedang melakukan cuci gudang, dia memilih barang yang tak berguna di rumah ini dan menjualnya, Heechul nampak tertarik dengan kegiatan tuan Kang ini

"Tuan Kang, apa boleh aku ikut membantu?" Tanya nyonya Kim itu, dibalas dengan hormat

"Silahkan nyonya" kata Tuan Kang, ketika memilah barang mata Heechul melihat benda yang tak seharusnya berada di rumahnya, meja sekolah, siapa yang meletakkan barang seperti ini di rumahnya, Heechul mendekati meja itu, meja itu tampak tua dengan tulisan yang hampir pudar, Heechul mencoba membacanya

'Dear Kai, boleh aku memanggil mu seperti itu setelah apa yang kulakukan kepadamu? Entahlah tapi aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup mu lagi ini janji ku seumur hidup, semoga kau bahagia dengannya, dia cantik sekali aku jadi cemburu?, Kai jaga dia untuk aku, bahagiakan dia untuk aku, meski itu tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku, buatlah anak yang banyak rumah mu begitu besar perlu diisi dengan tangisan bayi, mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari hidupmu meski sesuatu dalam diriku tepatnya hatiku tak akan pernah rela melepaskan mu, ini ucapan sayang ku yang terakhrir untuk my first love, my first kiss, my first sex? Dan orang yang pertama yang bisa buat aku segila ini, Bye, from your BabyHun'

Heechul menitihkan air matanya melihat tulisan yang terlihat masih baru dan bertinta pekat disamping coretan yang telah Heechul ketahui milik Seyhun itu

'Iya sayang, aku juga sayang kamu, kamu dimana? Kenapa tidak cari aku? Kenapa tidak bantu batalkan pernikahanku? Betapa tersiksanya aku tanpamu, betapa lelahnya aku berpura pura menerima segala permainan ibuku, cepat kembali sayang, aku akan menunggu walau kau sudah punya anak yang tak ku ketahui asal usulnya, kan kutunggu kau di samping meja ini di kelas 2-1 SMA XOXO, meski aku sudah tua nanti, Your Bear'

Air matanya jatuh melunturkan make up tebalnya betapa teganya dia dulu menjodohkan anaknya tanpa tahu perasaan puteranya, dia merasa gagal menjadi ibu malah jodohnya tak bisa memberikan Kai keturunan, begitu pahit kisah cinta putranya, Sehun, dia mengingatnya, anak baru yang ditiduri putranya dan akhirnya meninggalkan putranya tapi masih menaruh perasaan pada putranya, tunggu dulu, tadi kata Kai, Sehun punya anak yang tak jelas asal usulnya dan Kai pernah menidurinya, setelah 2 bulan sekolah dia pergi pasti masih ada kemungkinan 50% kalau anak Sehun adalah anak Kai, membuat otak Heechul berputar

"Tuan Kang, cari tahu keberadaan Sehun!" Perintah nyonya besar itu

Setelah mendapatkan informasi nyonya besar itu memutuskan untuk terbang ke jepang, ke tempat Sehun berada, disinilah dia nyonya Kim berdiri di depan apartermen nomor 8894, sudah 2 jam dia menunggu sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung datang, setelah lama menanti terdengar derap langkah dan tawa anak kecil membuat nyonya itu berlompat girang, ya, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya, matanya membulat melihat siapa tamu yang tak diundangnya, orang yang merenggut kesempatannya dulu, Ibunda Kai, dia tersenyum dan memberi hormat

"Taeoh beri salam kepada nenek, ibunya Ahjussi" kata Sehun

TBC

Note: sorry lama update, Author lagi ujian, dan sorry kalau ceritanya jelek, makasih sudah mau baca dan memberi review, semoga lebih baik


	12. Chapter 12

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

.

Di Jepang, tepatnya apartermen Sehun, ada nyonya Kim yang sedang berkunjung, Dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Sehun menidurkan anaknya, Sehun tidak ingin anaknya memdengar perbincangan yang membuatnya bingung, sebelum ke ruang tamu dia membawa minuman untuk nyonya Kim itu

"Silahkan diminum" kata Sehun, menyodorkan gelas berisikan jus jeruk

"Terima Kasih, nak Sehun" kata Heechul, "Kau masih ingat aku kan?" Sambungnya

"Tentu, masa aku lupa ibunda dari Kai" kata Sehun tersenyum, dan duduk di samping nyonya Kim, Heechul tersenyum

"Apa kabar mu?" Tanya Heechul

"aku baik baik saja" Kata Sehun

"Begitu, aku dengar kau sudah punya anak?" Katanya

"Bisa anda lihat sendiri tadi, yang tadi ku gendong adalah anakku" kata Sehun mulai serius, nyonya Kim tersenyum

"Apa itu anaknya anakku?" Tanya Heechul, Sehun sudah menanti nanti pertanyaan yang seperti ini dan dia takut anaknya diambil oleh wanita ini, dia mengcengkram kuat celananya

"Iya, nyonya Kim pasti masih ingat kejadiannya" kata Sehun berusaha tersenyum, Heechul tersenyum sangat lebar

"Sudah kuduga putra ku sangat hebat, buktinya sekali main langsung jadi, tidak seperti si busuk Krystal" kata Heechul kemudian memeluk Sehun, Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan terakhir ibunda Kai, bagaimana dia bisa mengatai menantunya sendiri terlebih lagi itu adalah pilihannya, Heechul berhenti memeluk Sehun dan mencubiti pipi Sehun gemas

"Dan juga ibunya yang subur dan imut ini" kata nya sambil mencubiti pipi Sehun, Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan, kemudian melepaskannya

"Berapa umurnya?" Tanyanya

"5 tahun sesuai dengan lama tahun kepergian ku dari korea" kata Sehun, Heechul meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat

"Aku tahu menjadi ibu apalagi seorang diri tanpa suami itu berat, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang kuat Sehun" kata Heechul, dia mulai menangis dan berlutut di depan Sehun, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun erat

"Sehun, Krystal istrinya Kai meninggal karena depresi tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Kai" kata Heechul, betapa terkejutnya Sehun bahkan di pipinya sudah jatuh air mata Sehun jatuh, bagaimana pun ini adalah berita duka meski Krystal mengambil cintanya Kai dari dirinya, Sehun berpikir bagaimana nasibnya Kai pasti dia bersedih

"Jangan menangis nak, semua ini sudah kehendak tuhan memang kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama, bahkan aku sangat menyesal telah memisahkan kalian, semenjak Krystal meninggal Kai makan tidak teratur, kerja lembur, bahkan tidak ada senyum hangat menyebalkannya seperti dulu, jadi..." Kata Heechul

"Jadi?" Tanya Sehun, dia tau pasti nyonya Kim ini menyuruhnya menikah dengan Kai, atau semoga tebakannya salah sambil mengusap air mata

"Kau mau menikah dengan anakku?" Tanya Heechul, jantung nya berdegup kencang memang ini yang dia inginkan menikah dengan Kai cintanya, namun karena wanita tua di hadapannya ini sungguh menyebalkan dulu memisahkannya dengan Kai, jadi ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Sehun

"Nak Sehun apa jawabannya?" Tanyanya lagi

"Maaf bu, saya sudah nyaman hidup sendiri" kata Sehun, Heechul berasa diterpa badai, ini pertama kalinya dia sebagai nyonya besar permintaannya ditolak, karena penuh amarah dia mencengkram tangan Sehun kuat

"Kau tak bisa egois seperti itu Sehun, bagaimana anakmu? Dia butuh sosok Appa!" Kata Heechul matanya memerah

"Saya namja, saya appa dan eommanya, biar anda tahu ketika anda menyuruh anak anda menjauhi saya, disitu saya sudah meninggalkan hati dan cinta saya kepada Kai, sekarang hanyalah perasaan ikhlas" kata Sehun, Heechul ingat meja sekolah yang ada tulisan Sehun

"Kau mungkin sudah meninggalkan hatimu dan hatimu masih setia menunggumu di meja itu untuk kau datang dan menjemputnya agar kau kembali ke pemilik hatimu, orang yang menjaga meja itu untukmu, Kai" kata Heechul, apa yang nyonya ini katakan? Kai masih menyimpan meja isi pesan pesan terakhirnya itu, Sehun ingat 5 minggu yang lalu ketika dia pulang Korea untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya, Kai memang masih menyimpan mejanya, isi hatinya, hati Sehun berdesir hangat, apakah memang mereka sudah ditakdirkan, Sehun memejamkan matanya

"Beri saya waktu untuk berpikir dan ngomong ngomong jalan keluar ada di sana" Kata Sehun dan menunjuk jalan keluar

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu akan ku beri waktu tapi sampai kapan pun kau tak akan lepas dari ku, jangan coba kabur" kata Heechul pergi dari apartermen Sehun, Sehun menghela napas sungguh melelahkan dan menegangkan berdebat dengan orang seperti ibundanya Kai, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk tidur bersama anaknya

.

.

.

.

.

Di Korea, di rumah keluarga Kim, ada seorang CEO muda dari Kim corp yang sedang menuju meja makan, dia terheran heran sejak pagi tadi tidak bertemu dengan ibundanya jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada tuan Kang

"Tuan Kang, mama mana?" Tanya Kai

"Nyonya sedang liburan ke jepang" balas tuan Kang

"Tumben tidak beri tahu, tuan Kang apa aku boleh ikut berlibur ke jepang bersama mama?" Tanya Kai

"Sebentar tuan saya tanya nyonya dulu" kata tuan Kang, karena tak mau lama menunggu Kai pun mulai makan

.

.

.

.

Di jepang, di hotel tempat nyonya Kim tinggal, suara dering Hp mengganggu ketenangannya yang lagi nonton drama jepang

"Halo, ada apa?"

"Apa!"

"Baiklah, suruh Kai datang lusa dan bilang mama bawa kejutan"

"Selamat malam juga tuan Kang"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum bahagia, inilah kesempatan emas untuk menyatukan anaknya dengan Sehun, dia akan memastikan kalau mereka akan benar benar bersatu, memikirkannya saja membuat Heechul tertawa ala tante girang

Keesokannya,

Heechul memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rencananya, dia mendapatkan informasi tempat Sehun bekerja dan sekolah anaknya yang bernama Oh Taeoh, bagaimana Heechul tahu, apa yang tidak di ketahui seorang Kim Heechul, Heechul sedang menuju TK nya Taeoh dan tidak lupa bawa hadiah buat cucunya itu, sebentar lagi cucunya akan pulang dan dia sudah siap siap dengan memikirkan kata kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan di depan cucunya, apa hal yang disukai cucunya dan lainnya hingga dia sudah sampai di TK si cucu, dia bisa melihat cucunya sedang cemberut karena mungkin ibunya kelamaan menjemput, ngomong ngomong soal ibunya Heechul punya hadiah spesial buat Sehun, Heechul menghampiri Taeoh

"Oh Taeoh!" Jeritnya, dia sendiri merasa geram dengan Sehun jelas jelas cucunya itu seorang Kim, kenapa bawa bawa marga Oh, Taeoh menoleh dan lari kearah Heechul

"Nenek!" Katanya

"Aigoo, kau masih ingat dengan nenek?" Tanya Heechul, dan dapat anggukan lucu dari Taeoh

"Kalau begitu, Taeoh ingin ikut jalan jalan sama nenek tidak? Nanti nenek kasih hadiah loh" tawar Heechul, Taeoh terlihat menimbang nimbang

"Nanti eomma cariin Taeoh, Taeoh tidak bisa" kata Taeoh

"Tenang, kau lupa nenek ini teman eomma mu jadi nenek bisa menghubunginya, gimana?" Tanya Heechul dan membuat Taeoh tergiur akan tawarannya, Taeoh pun mengangguk setuju, Heechul menggendong Taeoh ke mobil dan menuju Tokyo Disneyland

Sementara nenek dan cucu itu bersenang senang Sehun...

"Kenapa aku mendadak di pecat tadi pagi, padahal aku tak berbuat kesalahan tuhan cobaan apa ini, nanti Taeoh makan apa?" Keluh Sehun yang sedang berkeliling mencari pekerjaan karena tadi pagi ia di pecat tanpa sebab, tidak ada perusahaan manapun menerima lamaran Sehun, kaki Sehun bahkan sudah lecet karena berjalan seharian, Sehun duduk di pemberhentian bus, dan melihat jam tangannya, shit! Jam 4 sore, Taeoh pulang dari TK nya jam 12, bagaimana ini, dia sudah gagal menjadi ibu, Sehun langsung lari menuju TK anaknya, berbagai pikiran negatif berkecamuk dipikirannya, padahal dia daritadi mencari pekerjaan demi Taeoh bagaimana dia bisa lupa untuk menjemput Taeoh, Sehun sudah sampai di TK Taeoh yang jauh dari halte bus itu, kakinya tambah lecet, sepatunya sudah koyak, dan penampilannya sudah berantakan, tetapi hasil perjuangan lari maraton mendadaknya nihil, TK Taeoh sudah kosong bahkan satpam nya saja sudah pulang, Sehun tatapannya kosong, dunianya terbalik, dia mulai menangis dan menjambaki rambutnya, betapa bodohnya dia

Tidak sampai disitu perjuangan Sehun, dia berpikir anaknya ada dirumah gurunya, Sehun melepas sepatunya yang rusak dan mulai berlari lagi menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya, sesampainya disana, sang guru hanya memberikan tatapan sendu yang memiki arti tidak membuat Sehun semakin kalang kabut, dia berlari lagi mencari ke setiap rumah yang memungkinkan Taeoh disana, berlari berlari terus berlari hingga kakinya mengeluarkan darah namun yang dicarinya tak ada hanya tatapan simpati dari orang orang itu, hingga Sehun terjatuh di tengah jalan yang bahkan dia sudah tak tau lagi dia dimana, Sehun hanya bisa memeluk kakinya dan menangis, hari sudah malam, Sehun sudah kehabisan akal, dia hanya berdoa anaknya tidak kenapa napa, dan menutup mata tanpa ia sadari hujan mulai turun

.

.

.

"Nenek, tadikan Taeoh lihat Roller Coaster nanti kalau Taeoh sudah besar Taeoh mau naik itu" kata Taeoh

"Iya sayang" balas Heechul, sekarang mereka sudah berada di hotel Heechul menunggu pesanan makanan Heechul datang tadi siang Heechul dan Taeoh betul betul bersenang senang, ketika makanan datang mereka makan, ketika selesai

"Taeoh, ayo tidur besok ada yang mau jumpa sama Taeoh jadi Taeoh harus tidur" kata Heechul

"Siapa nek?" Tanyanya

"Rahasia, makanya cepat tidur" kata Heechul, terdengar dari jendela suara petir dan hujan

"Eomma sedang apa? Semoga baik baik saja" kata Taeoh kemudian memejamkan matanya, kata kata Taeoh membuat Heechul terkejut dia lupa menghubungi Sehun, apa Sehun akan baik baik saja? Semoga saja tuhan pikir Heechul

Besoknya, di pagi hari, Taeoh terbangun di saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4

"Nenek, nenek! Tolong eomma nenek, dia mau pergi" teriak Taeoh sedang mengalami mimpi buruk, Heechul bangkit dan menepuk pundak Taeoh,

"Bangun Taeoh, eomma tidak akan kenapa kenapa" kata Heechul, kemudian Taeoh tersadar dan memeluk Heechul,

"Aku takut, nek" kata Taeoh

"Tenanglah dan tidur lagi" kata Heechul, Taeoh mulai tidur, dan sebenarnya Heechul juga memiliki firasat buruk tentang sesuatu, Heechul kembali tidur

.

.

.

"Ma, mama ngapain suruh Kai menunggu di depan pintu kamar berlama lama?!" Kata Kai, ya, Kai sudah sampai di jepang sesuai janjinya, dan ibunya menyeruhnya menunggu diluar karena ingin memberi kejutan,

"Kejutan, Kai!" Teriak sang eomma sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sangat ia kenali, anak dari orang yang paling ia cintai

"Taeoh?" Kata Kai

TBC

Note: mungkin chapter selanjutnya chapter terakhir, author akan buat ending yajg bagus, sorry kalau ceritanya jelek, dan makasih yang mau read dan review


	13. Chapter 13

Kaihun

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Author cuma mau bilang terima kasih mau ngikutin cerita ini dan reviewnya, juga kritikan, bagi yang masih bingung Kai nelpon Heechul di malam hari besoknya Heechul jumpai Taeoh besoknya lagi Kai datang, makanya Kai datang lusa, sudah mengerti?

.

.

.

Kaihun

.

.

.

"Taeoh!" kata Kai, Kai jelas tau siapa anak yang ada dalam gendongan ibundanya, anak Sehun, orang yang paling ia cintai

"Kau kenal Taeoh, Kai?" Tanya Heechul

"Biar ku jelasin nanti, sekarang aku lapar eomma, ayo sarapan!" kata Kai, dan dapat anggukan setuju dari Taeoh, mereka masuk untuk sarapan pagi, pagi ini Heechul memesan banyak makanan di kamar hotel nya dari roti, salad, susu, sampai cookies untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeoh, dan Heechul tau nafsu makan Taeoh sama besarnya dengan anaknya Kai maklum buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, ketika selesai makan Heechul sedang memanggil OB untuk mengangkat piring

"Nenek!" kata Taeoh, dua orang dewasa yang ada di kamar hotel itu menoleh

"Iya" jawab nyonya Kim itu

"Nek, keadaan eomma gimana? Taeoh kangen eomma, perasaan Taeoh gak enak" kata Taeoh, inilah yang Heechul takutkan dari subuh tadi Sehun tak bisa di hubungi nomornya bahkan Nyonya Kim sudah mengirim suruhannya ke apartermennya Sehun tapi calon menantunya ini tak ada di rumah dan kata tetangganya tak ada kabar, apa yang harus Heechul katakan kepada bocah yang bentar lagi berumur 5 tahun ini

"Taeoh nanti nenek coba hubungi" kata Heechul, Taeoh mengangguk mengerti, "nah, sekarang kau yang harus menjelaskan kau kenal Taeoh dimana?" sambung Heechul

Taeoh pergi menonton TV merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan orang tua ini

"Eomma ingat bulan maduku di jepang tahun lalu?" Kai

"Ah iya aku tahu" Heechul

"Dimalam pertama ku dengan Krystal, aku tidak bisa tidur setelah melakukannya, aku merasa resah dan tak tenang, jadi aku memutuskan ke taman, di dekat taman ada halte bus disitulah aku jumpa Taeoh, dia menunggu ibunya pulang kerja" Kai

"Apa kau sudah tau siapa ibunya?" Heechul

"Pada saat itu belum, sekarang..." Kai

"Berarti sudah, ceritakan!" Heechul

"Susah kalo punya eomma biang gosip plus tukang introgasi, 5 bulan lalu, aku jumpa Sehun dan Taeoh ke SMA XOXO, dia bilang dia baru datang dari jepang dan kebetulan lewat, ya... Hanya seperti itu" Kai

"Kenapa kau tak bilang Sehun datang?" Heechul

"Tumben eomma peduli dengan Sehun, bukannya eomma yang misahin aku sama dia" Kai

"Itu dulu sebelum eomma tau dia melahirkan anakmu" Heechul

"Alasan eomma saja itu, kalau Sehun melahirkan anakku... Tunggu dulu, apa kata eomma tadi" Kai

"Yang mana?" Heechul

"Yang bagian melahirkan" Kai

"Sehun melahirkan anakmu yang namanya sekarang Oh Taeoh, yang harusnya bermarga Kim, akibat kesalahan mu waktu SMA dulu!" Teriak Heechul baik Kai dan Taeoh sungguh kaget, Taeoh yang tadinya nonton TV mendatangi Kai, 'apa dia appaku tapikan dia cuma Ahjussi teman eomma', pikirnya

Lain Taeoh lain pula Kai yang malah cengo dan berusaha mengingat setiap adegan detik detik sebelum dia menyetubuhi Sehun dulu, dia ingat dia pernah melakukannya dengan Sehun, pantas saja Taeoh terasa familiar, kenapa pada saat itu Sehun tak beritahu

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak dan cucunya yang melakukan aksi cengo, dan menghampiri Taeoh, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah itu

"Taeoh pernah bilang sama nenek kalau Taeoh ingin punya appa kayak kawan kawan lainnya, ini appa kandung Taeoh bukan ahjussi yang selama ini Taeoh kenal" Heechul

"Seriusan nek, tapi kenapa eomma gak bilang sama Taeoh kalau ahjussi itu appa Taeoh" kata Taeoh sambil menangis, Kai sudah tak tahan lagi dia langsung memeluk anaknya bahkan dia menangis padahal sebagai seorang CEO dan ayah tak boleh menangis, tapi bertemu dengan anaknya bagi Kai adalah hal yang mengharukan dan ia tak bisa membendung air matanya, sekarang tinggal mengambil hati Sehun, pikirnya

"Anakku, Taeoh!" kata Kai, momen ayah dan anak berpelukan, diam diam Heechul mengambil foto dari momen bahagia dan mengharukan ini, seandainya ada Sehun, Sehun, ya, Dimana Sehun?

Bel kamar hotel berbunyi

Membuyarkan segala aktivitas keluarga yang baru bersatu ini, Heechul membuka pintu yang ia temui adalah salah satu anak buahnya, Kai dan Taeoh mulai curiga dengan Heechul, anak buah Heechul membisikan sesuatu

"Nyonya, kami sudah menemukan Oh Sehun dia tergeletak di jalan di daerah Shinjuku dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan kacau, sekarang dia sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit"

Mendengar penuturan panjang Anak buahnya, Heechul panik, kegelisahannya semalam adalah hal nyata, melihat Heechul yang panik Kai mendekati eommanya itu

"Eomma kenapa?" Kai

"Sehun, Sehun nak, di dilarikan ke rumah sakit" Heechul

"Apa! Rumah sakit mana? Bawa aku ke sana dan pastikan perawatan terbaik yang dia dapatkan!" kata Kai dengan suara yang lantang membuat anak buah hanya bisa menunduk

"Di mana rumah sakitny?" Kai

"Tokyo International Hospital" anak buah

"Oke, ayo kita kesana sekarang" kata Kai yang khawatir bahkan dia tak sadar baju nya sudah basah dengan tangisan Taeoh

Di mobil pun Kai nampak tak tenang dia terus memainkan kakinya menendang sesuatu yang ada di bawah kakinya, Nyonya Kim tau dialah penyebabnya, sungguh dia merasa bersalah telah membuat calon menantunya jatuh sakit, Taeoh tak berhenti menangis mengkhawatirkan ibunya kenapa iya lebih memilih bersenang senang daripada ibunya yang sedang kesusahan

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka bertiga langsung menuju kamar Sehun, Sehun sedang tertidur dan tampak lemah disamping tempat tidurnya ada seorang dokter

"Kalian keluarga dari Oh Sehun?" Tanya dokter, Heechul dan Kai saling tatap

"Iya dok, saya suaminya" Kai

"Oh oke, Sehun tidak apa apa hanya kecapean dan kedinginan serta beberapa luka lecet, kalau begitu saya tinggal" kata Dokter langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar, nafas lega keluar dari semua orang yang ada di kamar itu, Taeoh naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk eommanya

"Eomma! Jangan buat Taeoh khawatir lagi, ya!" kata Taeoh sambil menangis, Kai tersenyum melihat interaksi keluarga kecil ini, nyonya Kim memilih duduk di bangku yang ada di kamar itu

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya masuk mengganggu penglihatan Sehun, matanya berusaha untuk menyuaikannya, ketika sepenuhnya sadar, Sehun mencium bau obat obatan dan melihat disekitarnya penuh warna putih, dia tahu ini di rumah sakit, dia ingat kalau dia pingsan kelelahan mencari Taeoh, Taeoh dimana anaknya sekarang? Ketika ingin bergerak tubuh Sehun terasa berat seperti ada yang menimpahnya, dilihatnya kebawah, Sehun menangis, doanya terkabul, bahkan dia tidak jadi bangkit dia malah menidurkan tubuhnya dan memeluk sosok yang menimpah badannya, anaknya Taeoh, anugrah yang diberi tuhan kepadanya walau dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, namun Sehun berpikir Taeoh sama siapa semalam padahal hampir semua orang yang dekat dengannya sudah ia kunjungi, biarkanlah, tak usah dipikiri yang penting dia bersama anaknya

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, Sehun menoleh melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya itu matanya membulat melihat sosok berkemeja hitam dengan celana jins serta gaya rambutnya yang berantakan Sehun sangat kenal dengannya

"Kau sudah sadar, hun, ini aku bawa makan siang" kata Kai menyodorkan bungkusan makanan

"Kai!" teriak Sehun

"Aku tau kau ingin tanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini, jawabannya karena memang kita tak bisa dipisahkan, takdir mungkin" kata Kai dan menggenggam tangan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum

"Semenjak kapan tuan Kai yang sombong itu, Kingka di sekolah dulu bisa puitis" Sehun

"Semenjak kau memberikan anugrah terindah untukku yaitu cinta dan anak kita" Kai, Sehun kaget

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sehun

"Kau lupa punya kenalan yang paling ember sedunia?" Kai

"Chanyeol?" Sehun

"Ya, dan..." Kai

"Pasti eomma mu" Sehun

"Ceritakan seberapa embernya mereka?"

"Nanti dulu sekarang makan siang nanti sakit lagi" Kai, Sehun tersenyum dan membangunkan anaknya untuk makan siang, mereka makan layaknya keluarga harmonis, celotehan Taeoh tentang bahagianya punya appa, dan tak lupa pertengakaran Sehun dan Kai karena Kai memaksa untuk menyuap Sehun, tanpa mereka sadari lagi lagi nyonya Kim mendadak jadi paparazzi mengambil momen itu secara diam diam

Selesai makan siang, mulut Sehun sudah gatal untuk bertanya pada anaknya Taeoh, tiba tiba muncullah nyonya Kim

"Apa kau sudah membaik, nak?" Heechul

"Saya sudah baikan nyonya Kim" Sehun

"Aku merasa terlalu formal jika kau berbicara seperti itu denganku panggil aku eomma" Heechul, Sehun tersenyum

"Baik eomma" kata Sehun, melihat ada perbincaban serius Kai membawa Taeoh keluar kamar

"Sehun, aku ingin minta maaf atas keteledoranku" Heechul

"Maksud eomma" Sehun

"Aku yang membawa pulang Taeoh" kata Heechul dan menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun

"Maafkan aku, aku tau kau pasti kecarian, maafkan aku Sehun" Heechul, Sehun menutup matanya

"Aku mengerti perasaan seorang nenek yang ingin berduaan dengan cucunya, karena Nyonya adalah neneknya tak mungkin tak ku maafkan" kata Sehun dengan eyesmilenya

"Makasih nak!" Heechul memeluk Sehun erat

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" Heechul

"Eomma!" Sehun

"Tentu, segera ya kan Hun, karena aku ingin cucu kedua" Heechul tertawa nista, Kai mengintip mereka dari luar dan tersenyum

Karena semua kenyataan telah terungkap Sehun dan Taeoh memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea, Kai juga datang menemui orang tuanya Sehun untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bertanggung jawab dan meminta restu untuk menikahi Sehun, apa kabar Chanyeol dkk? Chanyeol sangat murka mendengar kabar Kai melamar Sehun, namun karena keinginan dan tekad Taeoh ingin punya appa buat hati Chanyeol luluh bahkan Kai sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang pria yang menjemput Sehun pas dia pulang 5 bulan lalu

"Apa! Jadi Kau cemburu? Kasih tau gak ya?" Chanyeol

"Yeol! Aku serius, aku bakal membasmi orang yang berani dekat sama Sehun" Kai

"Kalau orang itu aku, kau mau basmi aku gitu" Chanyeol

"Jadi!" Kai

"Ya gitu deh" Chanyeol tertawa, "aku heran kenapa semua orang cemburu nengo aku dekat dengan Sehun pertam Kris sekarang kau"

Kris sekarang sudah menjadi CEO Wu Corp, dia dan Chanyeol sudah menikah, mereka belum punya anak karena kata Kris, Chanyeol aja masih kayak anak anak, Beakhyun memilih jadi MC dengan mulut cerewetnya, dan Kyungsoo juga sudah menikah dengan Suho, Haah, tak terasa besok hari dimana hari yang dianggap sakral bagi Sehun dan Kai, hari yang paling bahagia bagi semua keluarga mereka dan kerabat, sekarang Sehun sedang memandang langit malam dikamarnya yang pernah ia tempati pada masa SMA itu

"Tak terasa cerita cinta kita akan berakhir besok" Sehun

"Belum berakhir Sehun itu masih perjuangan, karena cinta yang sebenarnya dimulai ketika kau sudah berkeluarga" kata Eomma Sehun mengejutkannya

"Eomma buat Sehun kaget saja" Sehun

"Ah, lucunya kalau eomma ingat ingat kisah cinta mu itu berawal dari kawan sebangku" Eomma Sehun

"Terus dapat tugas untuk bangunin si kebo hitam Kai pake acara baju maid segala" Sehun cemberut, eommanya tertawa

"Kemudian First Sexnya bocah albino ini sampai acara balas dendam yang menjadi perpisahan kalian" kata Eomma Sehun memeluk anaknya

"Sangat lucu ya eomma ternyata tuhan memberikan kami kesempatan" Sehun pun tertidur di dalam pelukan eommanya

Keesokannya, berdirilah Kai di altar mengenakan kemeja hitam menunggu Sehun, lalu muncullah Sehun dengan appanya mengenakan kemeja putih, di bangku tamu ada eommanya Kai dan kawan kawan serta Taeoh, sekarang masuk ke acara inti

"Apakah anda Kim Jongin bersedia menjadi suami Oh Sehun dalam suka maupun duka dalm kesempurnaan maupun kekurangan?" Penghulu

"Bersedia" Kai

"Dan Kau Oh Sehun bersedia menjadi istri Kim Jongin dalam suka maupun duka dalam kesempurnaan maupun kekurangan?" penghulu

"Bersedia" Sehun

"Sekarang kedua mempelai boleh berciuman"

Kai dan Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka di sela sela kegiatan itu baik Kai dan Sehun mengingat masa lalu mereka bagai rekaman film, setelah mereka berciuman mereka memandang ke arah depan, mereka tersenyum di depan pintu gereja ada 2 bangku yang satu penuh dengan tulisan dan yang satu sudah tua tapi kelihatan bersih, bangkunya Sehun dan Kai pada saat SMA dulu ikut menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka

.

.

.

Classmate

Kaihun

.

.

THE END

Thank You


End file.
